Criado Por Quem Se Importa
by Ines MC
Summary: Em 1981, Augusta Longbottom, Lily e James Potter foram assassinados por Lord Voldemort e o seu círculo íntimo. Neville Longbottom cresce como O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, mas pode ele derrotar Voldemort? E onde é que está Harry Potter?
1. Os Potters e uma Festa Mortal

**N/A: Este primeiro capítulo funciona mais como uma espécie de prólogo. São introduzidas duas novas personagens (os avós paternos do Harry). A história ficará mais interessante quando a Ginny aparecer (capítulo 4).**

_**Capítulo 1 – Os Potters e uma Festa Mortal**_

Harold Potter foi um homem afortunado por toda a sua vida. Ele nunca estudou na Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts (o pai dele queria proteger a família daqueles que desejavam que eles se juntassem a lordes das trevas), mas apaixonou-se por uma linda estudante de Ravenclaw, Juliet Boyd, e casou-se com ela em 1958. Dois anos mais tarde, a 27 de Março, o nascimento de James Gareth Potter abençoou o casal.

James cresceu como um elegante homem. Tal como o pai e muitas gerações de Potters, ele tinha cabelo preto bagunçado, mas os olhos eram da mãe, castanhos esverdeados e usava óculos de aro redondo. Como o seu avô, líder dos Mauraders, James amava partidas e, para homenageá-lo, usava a mesma alcunha, Prongs, e esforçou-se muito para se tornar num Animagus. Era também atlético, corajoso e inteligente.

Harold decidira que o seu filho não estudaria em Hogwarts, então, em Maio de 1978, James realizou os seus N.E.W.T.s no Ministério da Magia. Um mês depois, o jovem e outros começaram a trabalhar no Departamento dos Mistérios como Inomináveis. Foi aí que James conheceu uma charmosa bruxa ruiva.

- Olá! Sou o James, James Potter. A minha alcunha é Prongs.

- Olá! Chamo-me Lily Evans, eles tratam-me por Emerald. Eu não me lembro de te ver em Hogwarts.

- Fui educado em cada. Como é que foi lá?

Este encontro ficou preso nas mentes dos dois jovens por muito, muito tempo. James sonhava com os encantares e brilhantes olhos verdes amendoados dela, enquanto Lily imaginava tocar naquele cabelo bagunçado.

Uns meses depois, a amizade entre Lily e James floresceu grandiosamente e assim eles casaram-se num pequeno e maravilhoso casamento no verão de 1979. No ano seguinte, a 31 de Julho, Harry James Potter cresceu.

* * *

Após a graduação de Lily em Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, o diretor, não parou de enviar cartas para tentar persuadir Lily juntar-se à organização contra o lado negro dele, a Ordem da Fénix. Dumbledore levava o jovem casal à insanidade.

- Hmm… - Lily preparava o jantar quando viu uma coruja voar na direção dela. – James, chegou uma carta!

- Eu aposto um knut em como é de Dumbledore. – o marido dela chegou, sorrindo para o bebé feliz nos braços dele.

- Estás certo. Vês? É ele novamente. – Lily disse divertidamente. – Porque é que ele não desiste?

- Porque tu és uma bruxa brilhante e poderosa… - James respondeu à pergunta recorrente, beijando-a nos lábios.

- Bem, eu não me vou juntar a ele. Dumbledore é um velho manipulador e egocêntrico. Ele não tem escrúpulos… Para o Bem Maior, ele faz de tudo…

- Pelo menos ele não sabe que casámos e que tivemos o Harry. Lily, consegues imaginar o que ele faria com o nosso filho, devido à profecia? – o jovem perguntou, preocupado com a resposta.

- Estou tão feliz por sermos Inomináveis. De outra forma, nós poderíamos nunca descobri-la e não nos poderíamos preparar… James, convidaste os teus pais para virem jantar esta noite?

- Sim…

- E o padrinho do Harry?

- Também. Já pensaste no que devemos fazer para o primeiro aniversário do Harry? – o moreno perguntou, brincando com o bebé de nove meses.

- Pensei num jantar connosco, os teus pais e o padrinho dele. James, ele é apenas um bebé! – ela avisou-o.

- Eu sei isso, amor.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Lily e James contaram aos outros o que sabiam e as suas preocupações. Toda a família estava disposta a continuar a lutar contra as forças das trevas de Lord Voldemort. Eles não mostrariam as suas caras, eles teriam alcunhas e eles não seguiriam Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Eles eram As Sombras.

* * *

Nos meses seguintes, o mundo mágico ganhou esperança. Em cada ataque em que As Sombras estavam presentes, os Devoradores da Morte não tinham escolha a não ser retirarem-se. As Sombras tornaram-se uma importante força contra Voldemort e isso não fazia Dumbledore feliz. Ele não gostava deles, porque faziam o que a Ordem da Fénix dele devia. Ele até tentou convencer a Ministra Millicent Bagnold que As Sombras apenas lutavam contra os Devoradores da Morte para puderem ocupar o lugar deles. Mas por muito que Dumbledore dissesse, a Ministra da Magia não concordava.

Na verdade, a Ministra Bagnold estava tão contente com o sucesso d'As Sombras, que decidiu organizar uma festa a 31 de Outubro de 1981. Todas as importantes famílias e trabalhadores do Ministério foram convidados para a festa de Halloween. Estavam presentes cerca de duzentos bruxos e a festa estava extraordinária, as decorações eram assombrosas e a comida deliciosa, a música cativante. Suspenso no ar estavam abóboras e morcegos a decorar o magnífico salão do Ministérios, a banda tocava num canto, onde havia um espaço próprio para dançar e o salão tinha muitas mesas redondas. Todos estavam a ter uma ótima noite.

Os Potters estavam presentes na festa. Não usavam as vestes que vestiam enquanto membros d'As Sombras, mas o uniforme dos Inomináveis. O casal mais novo emprestou ao casal mais velho as vestes negras, que cobriam as caras, e o pequeno Harry vestiam um uniforme de bebé dos Inomináveis.

James tinha um braço à volta de Lily, tentando confortá-la.

- Marlene… Como? – ela perguntou, mal se ouvia a voz. – Nós éramos melhores amigas em Hogwarts. Como?

- Devoradores da Morte… Acredito que eles mataram-na e a família dela, devido a afiliação dela com a Ordem da Fénix. – Harold contou-lhe, beijando a bochecha da esposa, pois Juliet conhecera a mãe de Marlene.

- Não é segredo que um traidor existe no lado de Dumbledore. Ele sempre acreditou que devemos dar uma segunda oportunidade aos Devoradores da Morte. Eu não concordo.

- Estou de acordo contigo, James… Infelizmente os McKinnons não foram os únicos assassinados. Alega-se que o próprio Voldemort matou Dorcas Meadows. E apenas se encontraram bocados de Benjy Fenwick, os Devoradores da Morte mutilaram-no. – Juliet declarou. – Os Bones e os Prewetts também tiveram perdas.

O ânimo estava em baixo naquela mesa. Outra música começou e James convenceu Lily para dançar. Ela limpou as lágrimas da cara e sussurrou, soando preocupada:

- James, achas que o Harry pode crescer sem os medos da guerra?

- Eu não sei, amor. Mas eu tenho a certeza de que faremos tudo de possível para que isso aconteça. Lily, nós podíamos estar sentados na nossa casa, amedrontados e esperando, mas não, nós lutamos e lutamos e nunca iremos desistir. – ele disse-lhe determinado.

Na mesa redonda, Juliet segurava afetuosamente Harry nos braços, prestando atenção ao que o marido dizia sobre o que o bebé fizera na semana anterior, quando ela e a nora faziam compras.

- Devias ter visto. James tinha posto o Harry na vassoura de brincar dele e ali estava ele a voar todo contente. Harry herdou os genes de voar dos Potter, ele vai ser melhor que James. E quando o nosso filho tirou-o da vassourinha, Harry fez magia acidental. Não deve ter gostado de parar de voar, por isso tornou verde e amarelo o cabelo do James… - nesta altura, Harold largou-se em gargalhadas. – Ele vai ser um brincalhão excelente tal como foi o meu pai… Eu ri tanto... Juliet, tu e a Lily deviam ter visto.

Os Longbottoms também estavam na festa. Eles estavam numa mesa redonda com Dumbledore. Os melhores amigos de Frank, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew, não puderam ir à festa. Sirius estava com Peter, protegendo-o, visto que Peter era o Guardião do Segredo da casa dos Longbottoms, em Godric's Hollow, enquanto Remus estava a viajar à volta do mundo.

Frank e Alice usavam o uniforme dos Aurors deles, enquanto Neville, Augusta e Albus, tinham vestido as melhores vestes que tinham, azul clara, vermelha escura e roxa. Ao mesmo tempo que Lily e James dançavam, Frank levou Alice para a pista de dança, deixando a mãe dele conversando com Albus:

- Albus, acha que é sensato vir aqui com Neville? Afinal de contas, um lorde das trevas está à procura dele…

- Minha cara Augusta, não há nada para se preocupar. – Dumbledore disse, tentando acalmá-la. – É apenas uma noite no Ministério.

- Não pensa que o Quem-Nós-Sabemos poderia aproveitar esta festa, enquanto todos relaxam, para atacar? É a perfeita oportunidade para matar o meu neto!

- Neville está seguro. Eu duvido muito que Voldemort apareça. Nós estamos no Ministério da Magia…

Como Dumbledore estava enganado. Perto da meia-noite, Lord Voldemort e o seu círculo íntimo de Devoradores da Morte, cerca de cem, compareceram à festa. Em segundos, o pânico foi instalado, as pessoas corriam para sair do Ministério e gritavam. Via-se luzes multicoloridas, especialmente verdes e vermelhas.

A maioria, convidados e Devoradores da Morte, sofreu ferimentos ou morreu, enquanto corriam ou duelavam. Os diversos duelos destruíram a maioria das decorações e das mesas redondas. O salão parecia que tinha passado por mais de que um ataque.

Os Potters e os Longbottoms duelavam juntos contra Belatrix Lestrange, o marido dela Rodolphus, o cunhado Rabastan e Barty Crouch Jr. e Dumbledore duelava contra Voldemort. Os bebés, Harry e Neville, estavam sossegados perto de um pilar, assistindo ao duelo dos pais deles.

Voldemort e Bellatrix lançaram duas maldições da morte que acertaram em Lily e Augusta, enquanto Frank e Juliet estavam sob o efeito da maldição Cruciatus de Barty e de Rodolphus. Dumbledore rapidamente retomou o duelo contra Voldemort, após ter-se visto livre do resultado do um feitiço Oppugno nos destroços de uma mesa. Rabastan, aproveitando o choque da morte de Lily, acerta James com a maldição da morte, enquanto Alice e Harold atordoam Barty e Rodolphus. O pilar próximo dos bebés é atingido por um reducto de um Death Eater e um outro bruxo acertou Dumbledore com um Petraficus Totalus. Voldemort, vendo o seu oponente incapacitado, lançou a sua maldição favorita, a maldição da morte, na direção de Harry e de Neville.

* * *

**N/A: Harry Potter não me pertence. Harold e Juliet Potter são personagens da minha criação. Nesta história os Blacks não estão relacionados com os Potters nas gerações mais recentes.**

**Esta história é a minha tradução de **_**Raised by Someone Who Cares**_**, que eu estou a escrever em inglês. Eu uso alguns dos termos originais, pois prefiro-os assim, embora outros estejam traduzidos.**


	2. Discussões, Decisões e Infâncias

_**Capítulo 2 – Discussões, Decisões e Infâncias**_

No dia seguinte, bem como nos meses seguintes, os cabeçalhos do jornal mágico mais popular no Reino Unido, _o Profeta Diário_, eram todos sobre a morte d'Aquele-Cujo-Nome-Não-Deve-Ser-Pronunciado por O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Bruxos e bruxas celebravam o fim da guerra, tão animadamente ao ponto de os Muggles suspeitarem de estranhos acontecimentos: roupas esquisitas, avistamento de corujas, estrelas cadentes em diversas cidades do Reino Unido…

Na Escócia, havia um casal que não celebrava. Haviam perdido o filho e a nora, deixando o neto de quinze meses órfão. O bebé lembrava bastante dos entes queridos perdidos no dia anterior. O rapazinho tinha cabelo preto bagunçado como o pai e brilhantes olhos verdes amendoados como a mãe. O nome do bebé era Harry James Potter e os seus avós eram Harold e Juliet Potter.

O casal estava na Mansão Potter, no meio de uma floresta escocesa. A mansão era parecida a um castelo, muito grande. Tinha três andares, um porão, uma masmorra, um campo de Quidditch e jardins. O terceiro andar tinha apenas quartos, cada um com uma grande a macia cama, uma casa de banho, sofás confortáveis, uma secretária e alguns objetos Muggles. O segundo andar tinha uma extensa biblioteca com alguns livros raros, uma grande sala de duelo, um pequeno ginásio e duas casas de banho. O primeiro andar tinha uma sala conectada à rede de Floo, impossível de rastrear, e era a única sala onde era possível Aparatar e usar Chaves de Portal autorizadas. Este andar também tinha uma sala de estar majestosa, uma fantástica sala de jantar, uma cozinha preparada com objetos Muggles e mágicos e uma casa de banho. No porão havia um laboratório de poções com todos os ingredientes requeridos. A masmorra era a parte menos bonita e mais suja da Mansão Potter, porque não era usada já há muito tempo. O campo de Quidditch era extraordinário, equipado com as bolas do jogo e várias vassouras. Os jardins eram lindos, com diferentes ornamentos e uma fonte.

Na noite depois do ataque, Harold e Juliet estavam sentados em frente da lareira, na sala de estar, enquanto Harry dormia no berçário. Eles estavam preocupados com o futuro lhes destinara.

- Duvido muito que Voldemort esteja morto. Juliet, lembraste da profecia que James e Lily nos contaram?

Ela assentiu tristemente.

- Não era algo como aquele que poderia derrotar Voldemort nasceria no fim de Julho e os seus pais teriam enfrentado-o pelo menos três vezes… Voldemort iria marcá-lo como um igual… Aquele que poderia derrotá-lo teria também um poder que Voldemort desconhece e… um deles deveria morrer nas mãos do outro… Era isto?

- Sim, era. Como disseste, Voldemort iria marcar o único com o poder para destruí-lo, eu acho que ontem ele apenas fez essa marca. – Harold disse à esposa abalada.

- Então a guerra não está terminada… Isto é apenas uma pausa da guerra… Querido, quanto tempo irá Voldemort levar para voltar? – a bruxa ruiva perguntou devagarinho.

- Pode demorar meses ou mesmo anos… - ele respondeu, soando mais velho do que os seus sessenta e um anos. – Mas Harry estará preparado quando Voldemort voltar. Eu tenho a certeza de que o nosso neto estará no meio da próxima guerra.

- Como podes ter a certeza? O miúdo dos Longbottoms é O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, ele é aquele que pode destruir Voldemort. – Juliet disse, não querendo acreditar no que ouvia, pois queria proteger o Harry.

- Estava uma grande confusão… Quando Voldemort desapareceu, nós deixamos o mais depressa possível. Tanto Harry como o Longbottom têm cicatrizes, aquele com o poder de derrotar Voldemort é um deles! Não importa o que o mundo mágico pensa…

- Eu apenas não quero acreditar, Harold… Mas tu estás certo. – Juliet disse, antes de começar a chorar pelo neto.

- Querida, também estou assustado, mas temos de proteger o Harry. – o bruxo tentou acalmar a esposa. – Ele tem de começar a trainar cedo. Deverá aprender a controlar a sua magia, a duelar, sobre poções e deverá ter uma boa condição física.

- Está bem, mas não te atrevas a esquecer que o Harry é apenas uma criança. Nós e o padrinho dele devemos contar-lhe histórias sobre a Lily e o James e ele tem de brincar como a criança que é. O Harry deve ter uma infância feliz, não pode ser só treinar. Estamos entendidos, meu querido?

- Sim, estamos. Nós vamos viver aqui. A Mansão Potter é ilocalizável e tem as melhores proteções de todo o Reino Unido. O padrinho do Harry poder viver aqui também e eu tenho a certeza de que a Milly e o Benny vão querer nos ajudar. – ele terminou de falar, num tom de brincadeira. – Anda… Precisamos de dormir, nós não somos mais jovens e irá ajudar-te a recuperar da Maldição Cruciatus…

* * *

Algumas horas antes de os Potters irem dormir, foi o Neville dormir, enquanto Alice e Frank falavam com Dumbledore, em Godric's Hollow.

- Frank, estou feliz de saber que já recuperaste da Maldição Cruciatus. – Albus disse com um sorriso de avô na cara.

- Sim, uma noite no St Mungo's fez-me recuperar. – Frank disse calmamente, talvez demasiodo calmo, porque a seguir falou furiosamente. – Mas como é que o Quem-Nós-Sabemos encontrou-nos?

- Albus, não estava o Ministérios protegido? – Alice perguntou no mesmo tom de voz do marido.

- Alice, Frank… O Ministério estava cuidadosamente protegido, mas a festa não era segredo, era? E vocês são Aurors, era óbvio que estariam presentes. – Albus respondeu-lhes com os olhos azuis a brilharem.

De repente o som de uma porta a abrir foi ouvido e um confuso Sirius Black com falta de ar entrou na sala de estar.

- Hey! P-Peter desapareceu! Ele atordoou-me e amarrou-me a uma cadeira. Eu, eu vi a marca negra no braço dele. Peter tra-traiu-nos. – Sirius rosnou rapidamente.

- Sr. Black, por favor, tenha calma… - o bruxo mais velho tentou dizer.

- Sirius, tens a certeza? Peter não pode ser um Death Eater, ele é fraco e é-nos leal… Se Peter fosse um Death Eater, o que é que o Quem-Nós-Sabemos veria nele? – Frank perguntou em descrença.

Pelo fim do dia, todo o Reino Unido, mágico e Muggle, procurava por Peter Pettigrew, O Traidor.

Nos anos seguinter, o mundo mágico viveu em paz. A maioria dos Death Eaters e adeptos das Artes Escuras foram sentenciados a Azkaban, como Bellatrix Lestrange e Peter Pettigrew, outros morreram, como Evan Rosier e Wilkes, e os restantes conseguiram fingir serem inocentes, como Lucius Malfoy e Avery.

* * *

Todos os dias, no _Profeta Diário_ tinha artigos sobre O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e a família dele. Os Longbottoms eram mais famosos do que nunca. Todos sabiam o nome de Neville Longbottoms. Jovens bruxinhos sonhavam em ser amigos dele e jovens bruxinhas sonhavam com o casamento delas com O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

De momento, a popularidade dos Longbottoms estava novamente a crescer. Afinal de contas, O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu faria onze anos no mês seguinte. Todos aguardavam a grande festa de aniversário dele e de vê-lo preparar-se para o seu primeiro ano na Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts.

Após os Longbottoms terem descoberto a traição d'O Traidor, eles mudaram-se para a Mansão Longbottom, numa ilha do norte da Escócia. A Mansão Longbottom não era tão grande ou bonita como a Mansão Potter, mas era na mesma encantadora.

- Frankie, enviaste os convites? – perguntou uma bruxa morena. – Tudo tem de estar perfeito para o aniversário do nosso Nevie.

O casal Longbottom já há dois meses que estava a preparar a festa de aniversário. Alice parara de trabalhar após o ataque, de modo que ela podia dedicar todo o seu tempo livre à preparação da festa e cumprir todos os desejos do filho para o aniversário dele. Neville era um pequeno menino gordinho com cabelo loiro escuro e mimado por todos. Os pais dele davam-lhe tudo o que ele pedisse e, quando o Auror Sirius Black visitava-o, trazia-lhe presentes. Além disso, havia sempre corujas a trazer-lhe cartas com presentes de bruxos agradecidos. Apenas Remus não lhe trazia nada, pois desaparecera enquanto viajava à volta do mundo, provavelmente falecera.

Alice não trabalhava, mas Frank sim. Ele tinha um importante posto no Departamento dos Aurors. Mas ser famoso tornara-se mais importante do que o seu trabalho para a vida dele.

* * *

Noutra zona da Escócia, Harry Potter estava deitado na cama dele pensando na sua vida.

- Porquê? Porque é que me andam a treinar? É isso aí! No meu aniversário eles irão contar-me. Sim, eles vão…

- Harry, o pequeno-almoço está pronto. Despacha-te! – Milly entrara no quarto dele e dissera-lhe.

A Milly e o irmão Benny eram elfos domésticos. Mas os Potters não os tratavam como escravos sujos, a Milly e o Benny eram parte da família. Eles usavam roupas bonitas e limpas, eram pagos um galeão por semana e tinham um dia de folga semanalmente, pois eles não aceitavam mais do que isso.

Harry era apenas uma criança, mas era atraente. Ele era alto para a idade que tinha, possuía alguns músculos, usava lentes de contacto em vez de óculos de armação redonda, que permitam ver os brilhantes olhos verdes, e o cabelo continuava preto e bagunçado. Harry era também divertido, inteligente, corajoso e teimoso.

Um mês se passara e Harry estava preparando-se para enfrentar os avós e o padrinho. Enquanto se celebrava o aniversário dele, na sala de estar, o garoto mudou o tópico da conversa:

- Avó, porque é que me estão a treinar?

Juliet Potter por um breve momento ficara muda, mas depois de olhar para o marido ela respondeu:

- Harry… lembras-te como os teus pais faleceram?

- Sim. Bruxos das trevas assassinaram-nos. Não foi? – Harry perguntou confuso.

- Sim, foi assim… Mas os bruxos das trevas eram Death Eaters e o mestre deles. – o padrinho contou-lhe.

- Não estou a perceber. Não estão os Death Eaters em Azkaban? E não tinha Voldemort sido morto?

- Harry, nem todos os Death Eaters estão em Azkaban, alguns estão em liberdade… E nós não acreditamos que Voldemort esteja morto. – Harold disse ao neto.

- Oh… Então, onde está Voldemort?

- Escondido, algures na Albânia. – o padrinho falara.

- Mas isso não é tudo, é? – questionou Harry, não percebendo onde eles queriam chegar.

- Tu estás certo, Harry. – Harold elogiou-o e sorriu.

- Mas antes de nós contarmos-te, por favor, não fiques zangado connosco. Nós íamos contar-te ainda este ano. – acrescentou Juliet.

E foi assim que Harry aprendeu sobre a profecia e ficou mais determinado a treinar. Agora, ele queria vingança.

* * *

No dia anterior, fora a festa de aniversário do Neville. Os Longbottoms convidaram muitas famílias mágicas. Neville recebera mais presentes e tornara-se mais arrogante, convencido de que era melhor do que os outros, apenas por ser O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

Vai mesmo ser divertido ver Neville Longbottom, O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, durante os seus anos em Hogwarts.

* * *

**N/A: Diferentes mansões, diferentes infâncias: Harry é treinado e Neville mimado.**

**Alguma suspeita de quem é o padrinho do Harry? Ele é uma personagem dos livros.**

**Próximo capítulo: A Coragem d'O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu**


	3. A Coragem d'O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu

**N/A: **_**A escrita em itálico significa que é um flashback.**_

_**Capítulo 3 – A Coragem d'O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu**_

Perenelle e Nicolas Flamel eram considerados, sem quaisquer problemas, a mais velha bruxa e o mais velho bruxo do mundo, eles tinha mais de seiscentos e sessenta anos. Como era isto possível? Bem, Nicolas era um bem reconhecido alquimista e assim foi capaz de criar a Pedra Filosofal, que não era uma simples pedra. Tinha poderes incríveis, que incluem a produção do Elixir da Vida e a transformação de metal em ouro. Portanto, os Flamels foram capazes de ter uma vida imortal, graças ao Elixir da Vida.

Os Flamels viviam felizes na casa deles, em Devon. Nicolas era um senhor alto, o cabelo e a barba, uma vez castanhos, eram cinzentos e um bocadinho compridos e os olhos eram escuros. Perenelle era baixa, quando comparada ao marido, o cabelo, que outrora fora louro, era branco e comprido e os olhos eram azuis.

O casal raramente recebia visitas, normalmente eram eles que iam visitar. Mas em Maio de 1991, eles receberam uma visita surpresa de Albus Dumbledore.

- Nicolas, meu amigo, como tens estado? – ele perguntou cordialmente.

Nicolas passou a tarde, na sala de estar, falando com Dumbledore, suspeitando do porquê de ter vindo ali. Logo, não houve admiração quando o assunto foi abordado.

- Perenelle, Nicolas… Por favor, digam-me… A Pedra Filosofal está bem protegida?

- É óbvio que está! – respondeu Perenelle mais alto do que previra. – Tu sabes, ela tem estado protegida por muitos séculos. Porque perguntas?

- Bem, vocês veem… Eu tenho alguns contatos e eles avistaram sinais de que Voldemort está na Albânia. Eu receio que ele tentará roubar a vossa pedra para recuperar o poder e ser imortal.

- Não estava ele morto? – inquiriu Perenelle, bebendo o sumo de abóbora dela.

- Não… Voldemort foi apenas enfraquecido pel'O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. – Dumbledore confiou-lhes.

- É mesmo? O que é que sugeres que façamos? – Nicolas questionou, encostando-se na poltrona dele.

Ao final do dia, eles decidiram. A Pedra Filosofal iria para Banco Gringotts e depois para Hogwarts, onde Dumbledore iria ficar responsável pelas proteções.

No dia seguinte, Nicolas foi ver um amigo e contou-lhe a conversa que tivera.

- Nico, tu sabes que eu não confio nele. Mas, por favor, não confies nele com a pedra. – o amigo implorara.

* * *

Era 1 de Setembro de 1991 e a agitação na Plataforma 9¾ na Estação King's Cross em Londres aumentou. Podia-se ver pais a seguirem os filhos com malas grandes, animais de estimação… Parecia como qualquer outro 1 de Setembro, mas não era. Muitas crianças e muitos adultos rodeavam O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Ouvia-se pedidos para tocar na cicatriz, pedidos para tirar fotografias, pedidos de autógrafos, pedidos de casamento… Neville brilhava, ele tinha toda a atenção, logo ele podia mostrar o seu brilhantismo.

- Sr. Longbottom, qual é a casa que acha que vai estar? – um jornalista do _Profeta Diário_ perguntou.

- O que pensa de Hogwarts? – questionou outro. – O que podemos esperar de si, Sr. Longbottom?

- Eu, O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, irei estar em Gryffindor. Hogwarts vai ter a honra de me ter lá e eu irei mostrar aos covardes e sujos Slytherins o que eles são.

Neville Longbottom continuou a gritar as suas crenças egocêntricas e absurdas com um sorriso arrogante na cara rechonchuda até que foi a altura de entrar o fantástico e vermelho Expresso de Hogwarts.

* * *

Nesta altura, um rapaz com olhos verdes brilhantes terminava o seu banho, após um treino intenso no ginásio da Mansão Potter. Harry estava incrivelmente feliz, o avô ia cumprir a sua promessa. Ele lembrava-se tão bem daquele dia.

_Harry sempre gostara de ler, influência do padrinho, e quando tinha seis anos ele encontrou uns diários velhos. Eram escritos pelo bisavô do Harry, enquanto estudava em Hogwarts. Ele escrevera todas as partidas que fizera mais os amigos, os Mauraders. Harry adorou os diários, tendo estes toda e completa atenção, especialmente uma coisa. _

_- Avô, o que é um Animagus? – perguntou um menino de seis aninhos._

_- Interessado em Animagus também? Harry, um Animagus é uma pessoa que se pode transformar num animal. O teu pai e o teu bisavô eram Animagus, ambos se transformavam em cervos. E é claro que eles nunca registraram as suas formas no Ministério. – explicou animadamente Harold._

_- Posso aprender a ser um?_

_- Desculpa-me, Harry… Agora não podes, mas depois das férias quando tiveres onze, eu irei-te ensinar. Eu prometo. – assegurou Harold ao animado garoto._

Quando Harry parou de se lembrar daquele dia, ele, a família, a Milly e o Benny estavam a terminar o delicioso almoço preparado pelos elfos-domésticos.

- Avô, lembras-te?

- Lembrar-me? Do que é que me estás a falar? – perguntou Harold, fingindo-se desentendido.

- Tu sabes do que estou a falar… - Harry aproximou-se e sussurrou no ouvido do Harold. – Tu prometeste que me ensinarias como ser um Animagus.

- Ah, isso!? Estás preparado? Creio que a tua avó tem a poção Animagus aí algures…

Nos meses seguintes, Harry, além de continuar o seu treino do costume, esforçou-se bastante para ser um Animagus.

* * *

Em Hogwarts, um trio começou a ser conhecido como o Trio de Ouro, devido das experiências curiosas que tinham. O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu chegara à escola esperando ser amado por todos e de não precisar de fazer algum. Ronald Bilius Weasley, normalmente tratado por Ron, pensara que finalmente deixaria de ser uma sombra perante o sucesso dos cinco irmãos mais velhos, pois ele era o melhor amigo d'O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Hermione Jane Granger, uma estudiosa Muggle-born com aspirações de ter amigo neste novo mundo e ser bem-sucedida.

A primeira experiência de Ron foi durante a viagem nos barcos. Ele não prestara atenção ao que Hagrid dissera e caiu no Lago Negro. Para Hermione foi a impossibilidade de responder às perguntas do professor de poções. E para Neville foi durante a Cerimónia da Seleção das Casas.

_O Salão Principal estava cheio de estudantes felizes a aterrorizados. A Professora Minerva McGonagall já começara a chamar os nomes._

_- Longbottom, Neville! – chamou ela._

_- Slyhterin! – exclamou o Chapéu Selecionador após dois minutos._

_A confusão era toral. Como poderia ser? O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu era um Slytherin. Mas é claro que ao final da noite, o diretor mudou-o para Gryffindor._

Depois de algumas semanas, Neville era amigo do Ron, um miúdo ruivo que conhecera na festa de aniversário, e era seguido por Hermione, uma sabe-tudo. Eles já tinham conhecido Fluffly, o cão de três cabeças do Hagrid, quando fingiram ter um duelo à meia-noite e estiveram na Floresta Proibida. Normalmente, estas atitudes levariam à perda de pontos para os alunos, mas desde que um deles era O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, eles ganhavam pontos. Durante o Halloween, eles decidiram acrescentar mais uma pequena aventura às suas façanhas.

_Os estudantes aproveitavam a Festa de Halloween com decorações fantásticas e comida maravilhosa, quando, o de repente, o professor Quirinus Quirrel apareceu e, antes de desmaiar, disse:_

_- Troll nas masmorras! Troll nas masmorras! Pensei que devia deixar-vos saber._

_É claro que o Trio de Ouro, sendo como eram, foi para as masmorras lutar contra o troll das montanhas. Quando os professores apareceram, viram o Trio de Ouro seguro, mas inconsciente. Depois de o troll ser derrotado e as crianças acordadas, Dumbledore deu a cada um vinte pontos por levantarem-se contra a criatura._

O Natal passou e O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu mais os amigos continuaram a ter aventuras perigosas. Neville fazia parte da equipa de Quidditch de Gryffindor, graças a Dumbledore, mesmo sendo horrível a voar. Ele caiu da vassoura no primeiro jogo e Gryffindor perdeu todos os seus jogos. O Trio de Ouro ganhava mais pontos por estarem fora da cama à noite.

* * *

Na Mansão Potter, Harry ria apos descobrir as últimas aventuras d'O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, mas ele não parava de treinar. Harry já sabia o mesmo que os estudantes do quinto ano em Hogwarts e estava a prepara-se para tornar-se um perito em diferentes áreas mágicas em dois ou três anos.

* * *

No fim de Abril, Neville, Ron e Hermione com a ajuda de Dumbledore transferiram Norbet, um dragão Norwegian Ridgeback, para a Roménia, onde um irmão de Ron, Charlie, trabalhava.

Uma semana antes dos exames, o trio foi até ao corredor do terceiro andar, pois tinha descoberto sobre a Pedra Filosofal e queria protege-la do professor Severus Snape. Apenas Neville chegou a câmara, onde Quirrel estava em frente do Espelho de Ojesed, Ron tinha-se magoado durante o jogo de xadrez e Hermione, após resolver o problema de lógica, fora ajudá-lo.

- O que é que o espelho faz? Eu vejo o que desejo… - murmurava Quirrel olhando para o espelho. – Mas como é que eu obtenho a pedra?

- Usa o rapaz. – disse uma estranha, grossa e rouca voz e O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu desmaiou de medo.

Quando Neville acordou, ele estava na ala hospitalar. À volta da cama estavam montes e montes de diferentes doces mágicos.

- Neville, meu rapaz…

O garoto saltou assustado, tinha prestado tanta atenção aos doces, que não reparou quando Dumbledore entrara.

- São dos teus amigos e admiradores. – disse-lhe o bruxo mais velho, apontando para os doces e sentando-se numa cadeira. – É bom ver que recuperaste. Estiveste inconsciente durante três dias.

- A sério?

- Sim. Neville, tu foste esplêndido ao levantares-te contra Voldemort.

- O Quem-Nós-Sabemos!? – exclamou o tolo miúdo, depois de tremer na menção de Voldemort, o medo era visível na cara dele. – Eu matei-o! Ele esta morto!

- Não, ele não está. Ele estava a possuir o professor Quirrel.

- Po-possuir? Ele t-tem estado aqui p-por um a-ano! A v-voz…

- É isso mesmo. – confirmou Dumbledore. – Os teus amigos, Hermione e Ronald, escreveram-me uma carta sobre o que fizeste. Quando a li, já estava a caminho de Hogwarts.

- Onde é que está o Q-quem-N-nós-Sabemos? – perguntou aterrorizado Neville.

- Voldemort fugiu. Quando cheguei à câmara, eu vi-te deitado no chão e Voldemort estava ao teu lado. Quando ele tocou-te, ele queimou-se. E quando me viu, ele fugiu.

Quando o bruxo de longa barba mencionava Voldemort, Neville tremia.

- E-ele queimou-se? Porquê?

- Ele queimou-se, mas eu apenas posse imaginar o porquê. Creio que é devido ao sacrifico da tua avó na noite que Voldemort deu-te essa cicatriz na bochecha. Ela morreu para te salvar. E Voldemort não consegue perceber isso, ele não consegue entender o poder do amor.

A criança voltou a tremer ao ouvir Voldemort.

- Oh… A pedra? Está segura? – perguntou o rapaz gordinho.

- Neville, eu receio que Voldemort destruiu a Pedra Filosofal quando ele partiu o Espelho de Ojesed.

O nome Voldemort, mais uma vez, fez o jovem bruxo tremer.

- Então, o seu amigo, Flamel… Ele vai morrer?

- Sim, ele vai. Mas, Neville, não te preocupes. Para uma mente bem organizada, a morte é apenas a próxima grande aventura.

* * *

**N/A: ****Neville enfrentou Quirrel, tão corajoso…**

******Quem será o amigo de Nicolas Flamel que não confia em Dumbledore? E quem será o padrinho do Harry?**

**Eu vou dar uma forma Animagus a Ginny, mas não sei qual. Alguma ideia?**

**Próximo capítulo: Novos Residentes**


	4. Novos Residentes

**N/A: A escrita em itálico significa que é um flashback.**

_**Capítulo 4 – Novos Residentes**_

Perenelle e Nicolas Flamel preparavam-se para dormir, quando, de repente, uma grande, vermelha e dourada ave aparece com uma carta.

- Nico, não é a fénix de Dumbledore? – a bruxa perguntou surpreendida.

- É… Esta é a Fawkes. – respondeu o homem, sorrindo para a esposa.

- É sobre a Pedra Filosofal. – disse Perenelle, após ler o início da carta.

* * *

Em Junho, um menino estava a relaxar, o que era raro. Ele tinha obtido um dia de folga do treino dele, graças a umas visitas inesperadas. Ao fim da manhã, Harry, o padrinho dele, os avós dele, os elfos-domésticos e as visitas estavam sentados nos bancos de jardim, do fantástico jardim da Mansão Potter, aproveitando a sombra fresca das antigas árvores.

- Harold, tu estavas certo… - disse tristemente um velho bruxo – A minha querida Perenelle e eu não devíamos ter confiado nele.

- Pelo menos, não com a Pedra Filosofal. – acrescentou Perenelle, enquanto comia algumas das bolachas preparadas por Milly.

- O que aconteceu? O que é que Dumbledore fez com a pedra? – perguntou uma Juliet preocupada e impaciente.

- Ele disse que iria proteger a pedra, m-mas as p-proteções não pararam n-nem es-estudantes do primeiro a-ano de encontrar a-a p-pedra… - contou Perenelle irritada e com lágrimas a brilhar nos olhos.

- Mas a pedra, está segura? – perguntou o padrinho do Harry.

- Receio, Remus, que enquanto o glorioso Menino-Que-Sobreviveu confrontou o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que Voldemort possuía, a pedra foi destruída. – explicou Nicolas seriamente a sarcasticamente.

- Mas, Sr. e Sra. Flamel, mas isso significa… que não podem produzir mais Elixir da Vida. – disse Harry atónito e preocupado.

As faces dos Flamels mostravam apenas profunda seriedade, mas nos rostos dos restantes via-se preocupação e tristeza. Dez dolorosos minutos se passaram em completo silêncio, de repente, os Flamels começaram a rir, surpreendendo os outros.

- Como é que podem rir, Sr. e Sra. Flamel? – disse Milly, quando finalmente conseguiu falar. Ela mais o irmão dela Benny e os Flamels eram os únicos que não estavam em choque.

- Percebem que isso significa que vão perecer? – acrescentou Benny.

- Milly, Benny, nós percebemos isso, m-mas… - mas Nicolas não conseguiu continuar, pois começara a rir novamente.

- Vocês veem, Nicolas e eu… Nós, nós decidimos seguir o aviso do Harold. – explicou Perenelle, rindo de vez em quando.

- Estás a dizer que não deram a Pedra Filosofal a Dumbledore? – perguntou Harold, com a mão ainda estendida para agarrar uma cerveja de manteiga.

- Exatamente! – exclamou felicíssima Perenelle.

- Mas isso teve um preço… - murmurou Nicolas desanimado.

- O quê!? Qual foi? – perguntou Juliet, enquanto os outros pensavam nas piores coisas possíveis que poderiam acontecer ao casal Flamel.

- A pedra que eu dei a Dumbledore foi destruída. – disse Nicolas como se fosse óbvio.

- O quê? – perguntou um confuso Remus, os outros estavam igualmente confusos.

- Não sabiam? Nós já vivemos por tantos séculos que arranjámos alguns passatempos. – explicou Perenelle. – Um dos passatempos do Nicolas é colecionar pedras.

- A sério!?

Harry estava boquiaberto. Era difícil de acreditar que o velho bruxo em frente dele tivesse tão comum passatempo.

- Sim. Eu tenho centenas e centenas de diferentes pedras numa sala. – admitiu Nicolas. – A pedra que dei a Dumbledore foi a única que parecia com a Pedra Filosofal. Levou-me quatrocentos anos para encontrar essa pedra. Essa pedra era muito significativa para mim.

- Então… Huh… Essa pedra foi o preço que pagaram? – inquiriu Remus, não estando certo do que dizia.

Os Flamels assentiram.

- Nicolas, disseste a Dumbledore? – perguntou Harold, preocupado com o que o egocêntrico bruxo iria fazer de soubesse.

- Não.

- Para todos os efeitos, Nicolas e eu temos Elixir da Vida suficiente para tratar dos nossos assuntos e iremos morrer.

- Mas o que é que vão mesmo saber? – perguntou Harold com um sorriso.

- Bem, não temos a certeza… - começou Perenelle.

- Mas pensámos, tu sabes, talvez alguns amigos, que conhecem a nossa história, gostariam de viver com estes dois velhos e rabugentos bruxos. – disse Nicolas brincando. – Conheces alguém que não se importaria?

- Na verdade, eu conheço. – disse Harold, fitando a esposa. – De facto, eles iriam apreciar a vossa companhia…

- Mesmo… Porquê? – perguntou, sorrindo, Perenelle.

- Porque eles têm um neto e esse neto tem um horário de treino muito rigoroso. – explicou Juliet.

- Iriam eles apreciar se ajudássemos nesse treino? – perguntou curioso Nicolas.

- Tenho a certeza que iriam. – respondeu Remus.

A partir desse momento, Harry obteve um novo horário de treino. O seu padrinho, Remus Lupin, ensinaria Defesa Contra as Artes das Treavas, Duelo e Feitiços. A sua avó, Juliet, seria a instrutora de Herbologia, Poções e feitiços de Cura. O seu avô, Harold, ensinaria Transfiguração e Artes das Trevas (não como usá-las, mas como identificá-las). Perenelle instruiria História da Magia e Runas Antigas. Nicolas ensinaria Alquimia e Aritmância. Milly ensinaria Astronomia, Benny instruiria Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e ambos ensinariam Harry a magia deles. Assim, Harry melhorou o seu conhecimento nessas diferentes áreas, enquanto continuava a treinar os seus músculos, a sua habilidade de voo, os diversos modos de transporte do mundo mágico e, obviamente, a sua capacidade de pregar partidas.

* * *

Ginevra Molly Weasley, uma bruxinha ruiva, estava no seu quarto pensando nos eventos que aconteceram naquela manhã de Agosto. Ela sabia que ele viria, mas nunca pensara que fosse tão cedo.

_Molly Weasley estava na cozinha dela, da sua adorada Burrow, terminando de preparar o pequeno-almoço para a sua grande família. Na velha e grande mesa estava sentado um menino gorducho, Neville Longbottom. Os pais dele, Alice e Frank Longbottom, tiveram de ir a outro país, França, assistir a uma conferência mundial sobre a importância dos Aurors, assim o filho iria passar o resto das férias de Verão com o seu melhor amigo, Ronald Weasley._

_Quando Ginny foi à cozinha para perguntar à mãe sobre uma camisola dela, o resto dos irmãos dela (os que ainda viviam no Burrow), os pais dela e Neville já estavam a comer. Após ver O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, ela fugiu para o seu quarto sem dizer uma palavra._

_Uns minutos depois, Ginny voltou à cozinha, desta vez usando roupas Muggles em vez do pijama dela. Durante o resto do dia, Ron e Neville gozaram com ela e com a suposta paixão dela. O pai de Ginny, Arthur, foi trabalhar, o irmão dela, Perc,y trancou-se no quarto dele e os gémeos, Fred e George, apenas gozaram um pouco e depois foram voar._

Já era tarde, os Weasleys e o Neville já tinham jantado e estavam a dormir, exceto Ginny. Ela sentia-se mal sobre provocações. As brincadeiras dos gémeos eram comuns para ela, mas do Ron e daquele que chegara a ser o seu herói não.

- Idiotas… Parvos… Estúpidos… - murmurava Ginny, lembrando-se do seu dia.

O irmão dela, Ron, fora sempre um idiota, mas desde que ele conhecera O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu ficara pior. Ele começou a acreditar que era melhor que todos apenas porque quem o seu melhor amigo era. O melhor amigo dele era um idiota completo. Ginny conhecera-o na mesma altura que Ron e não gostara dele. Neville era mimado e paparicado. Na festa de aniversário dele, ele não quisera nenhuma estúpida e pequena menina perto dele. Desde desse dia, Ginny deixara de pensar n'O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu como o seu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante montado no cavalo branco, mas como um idiota famoso que só queria atenção.

* * *

Uns dias depois, era a altura de comprar o material escolar no Diagon Alley. Parecia um dia normal de compras; os Weasleys e Neville compravam o que precisavam sem problemas. As pessoas deixavam-nos passar à frente nas filas, pois O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu estava presente e não gostava de esperar (ele faria birra); montes de jornalistas entrevistavam Neville e o seu melhor amigo (afinal eles tinham protegido a escola de um bruxo das trevas); alguns bruxos apresentavam-se ao Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, outros davam-lhe mais presentes (no décimo segundo aniversário dele, um quarto esteve cheio de presentes)…

Para Neville parecia um dia como outro qualquer; para Ron e a Sra. Weasley (os donos das lojas faziam-lhe descontos) parecia um dia de sonho; para Ginny, Fred e George parecia um dia aborrecido; enquanto para Percy e o Sr. Weasley era apenas um dia diferente.

Eles foram a todas as lojas que precisavam, excetuando a Flourish and Blotts. Nesta loja, eles iriam comprar os livros necessários, a maioria escrito por um famoso escritor. Bruxos, bruxas e crianças (mas a maioria era bruxas) enchiam a livraria. Este tipo de multidão não era tão comum. Todos estavam ali para uma coisa: conhecer o magnífico bruxo Ordem de Merlin, Terceira Classe, Membro Honorário da Liga de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e cinco vezes vencedor do Sorriso Mais Charmoso da _Witch Weekly_, por outras palavras, conhecer Gilderoy Lockhart, o famoso escritor.

- Ele é fantástico! – sussurrou uma mulher, vestindo vestes azuis como os olhos do bruxo que mostrava o seu brilhante sorriso ao autografar o seu novo best-seller, _Magical Me_.

- Tão corajoso… - suspirou outra bruxa, sonhando em tocar naquele cabelo louro perfeito.

- Sabe da última façanha dele? – murmurou um bruxo para outro.

Na Flourish and Blotts, só se ouvia diversas adorações sobre o incrível Gilderoy Lockhart. Este estava a pousar para o fotógrafo do _Profeta Diário_ quando viu O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

- Neville Longbottom, O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu! – exclamou Lockhart e Neville aproximou-se, preparando para enfrentar a animada multidão. – Grande e bonito sorriso, Neville. Juntos, tu e eu valemos a primeira página.

Neville mostrou o seu melhor sorriso; aparecer no _Profeta Diário_ com outro famoso era uma forma de aumentar ainda mais a sua popularidade.

- Senhoras e senhores! – Lockhart chamou alto. – Este é o momento extraordinário e perfeito para eu fazer uma excelente anúncio. – a multidão aplaudiu ansiosamente. – Quando o jovem Neville veio aqui hoje para comprar os meus livros para a escola, os quais eu ofereço, ele não tinha ideia de que ele e os seus amigos iriam ter a honra de me terem como professor. – a multidão começou a dar vivas e a aplaudir. – Sim, senhoras e senhores, é isso mesmo… Eu tenho o prazer de anunciar que irei ensinar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas na Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts este ano!

Neville deixou Lockhart, que sorria arrogantemente para a multidão, e foi ter com Ron,

- Parece que já não vou ter de comprar os livros. – disse ele, apontando para o seu caldeirão, que estava cheio com os mencionados livros.

- Aposto que amaste, não é, Longbottom? – zombou um jovem bruxo loiro. – O famoso Longbottom nem sequer pode ir a uma livraria sem fazer a primeira página!

- Deixa-o sozinho, ele não tinha escolha! – defendeu Ginny.

Ginny nunca gostara de valentões, mesmo que quem era maltratado era o estúpido do Longbottom.

- Huh! Longbottom, arranjaste uma namorada! – ridicularizou Draco Malfoy.

Ginny ficou vermelha devido ao embaraço e Ron e Hermione (que se juntara a eles anteriormente) ficaram boquiabertos.

- Ela!? Minha namorada!? – zombou Neville. – Malfoy, esqueceste-te de quem eu sou? Eu sou O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu! Eu posso arranjar melhor do que uma estúpida, insignificante e feia fã.

Aquilo chocou Ginny. Ela não gostava dele e ele não gostava dela, mas o que ele disse foi desnecessário. No final da confrontação, um bruxo loiro mais velho apareceu tal como um bruxo ruivo e juntos começaram outra confrontação.

Nessa noite, uma triste Ginny estava a arrumar o que precisaria em Hogwarts, quando encontrou um velho diário preto no meio dos livros dela. Ela precisava de um novo diário, por isso começou a escrever inocentemente, acreditando ser uma prenda dos pais.

O resto do verão, no Burrow, passou sem incidentes. Ron e Neville, quando não estavam a comer, jogavam Quidditch ou outro jogo mágico e gozavam com Ginny; Fred e George estavam de roda de novas partidas; Percy continuou fechado no seu quarto; a Sra. Weasley cuidava da famíla e o Sr. Weasley trabalhava com muito gosto no seu trabalho.

* * *

Harry adorou o seu verão. Não fora só treinar. Perenelle e Nicolas eram pessoas brilhantes com um excelente senso de humor. No início, Harry receara pregar-lhes partidas, mas, após alguns dias, passou a ser comum uma guerra de partidas entre Harry, os Flamels, Remus, Harold e até mesmo, mas só às vezes, Juliet, Milly e Benny. Eles também passaram bastante tempo no mundo Muggle, desfrutando dos parques e de outros lugares interessantes, sendo claro que Milly e Benny não os acompanharam.

* * *

**N/A: Aqui está outro capítulo, o próximo chama-se: Tu Podes Contar Comigo.**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews e pelos followers. É bom saber que gostam da história.**

**Ginny não é fã do Neville e tem um novo diário. Como é que vai ser o primeiro ano dela em Hogwarts?**

**A forma Animagus de Ginny, ainda não me decidi. Eu estava a pensar num animal parecido com uma pantera negra (há uma razão para isso), tipo uma chita ou leoa. Ajudem-me, por favor.**

**Até ao próximo capítulo,**

**Inês**


	5. Tu Podes Contar Comigo

_**Capítulo 5 – Tu Podes Contar Comigo**_

Quando Ginny acordou, sentia-se com frio, suja e aterrorizada. Ela sentou-se, suportada pelas mãos, e olhou em volta. Não reconhecia onde estava, mas ela achou que aquele lugar precisava desesperadamente de uma limpeza. Ginny viu uma gigante e feia cobra morta, o diário dela destruído e um rapaz, mas ele não era Tom.

Ele parecia ser mais alto que ela e provavelmente não seria muito mais velho. O cabelo dele era preto como uma noite sem estrelas, bagunçado, sujo e tapava-lhe os olhos, pois o seu olhar estava fixo no diário. Ele vestia roupas Muggles, calças pretas mais uma T-shirt azul escura e atrás dele estava um casaco de cabedal negro. Quando ele finalmente olhou-a, Ginny viu os mais lindos e brilhantes olhos que ela alguma vez vira, eram um incrível verde brilhante, mesmo com os óculos de aros redondos.

- Olá… Como te sentes?

- O-olá… Onde e-estou? Q-quem és tu? – perguntou Ginny, tremendo e ignorando a pergunta dele.

- Sou o Harry e nós estamos na Câmara dos Segredos.

- A C-Câmara dos Segredos? Tom… Ele…

- Tom foi-se. Ele não te pode magoar mais. Eu destruí-lo. – assegurou Harry. – Como te chamas?

- Ginny… O que vai a minha família dizer? Eu a-ataquei os alunos e o gato. Fui eu. – disse Ginny a ela própria, sentindo-se preocupada e culpada.

- Ginny, por favor, ouve-me. Não foi tua culpa. Foi o diário, é um artefacto das trevas. Posso não saber onde o encontraste, mas tenho a certeza que não querias magoar ninguém.

- Eu não queria! Encontrei o diário no meu caldeirão… Eu pensei que fosse um p-presente dos meus pais. M-mas continua ser eu quem petrificou pessoas.

Harry rapidamente abraçou Ginny, que agora chorava.

- Gin, tens apenas onze anos. Tu não devias suspeitar de algo que acreditaste ser dos teus próprios pais.

Ele continuou abraçado a ela, murmurando-lhe palavras de conforto até que ela se acalmou.

- Harry, como é que mataste a cobra? – perguntou com curiosidade Ginny, após ver novamente a grande e verde cobra.

- Conjurei um galo e fi-lo cantar. Anda, Gin. Tenho a certeza que queres sair deste lugar. E além disso, o meu avô está à nossa espera.

Harry agarrou o diário com a mão esquerda e a mão de Ginny com a direita. Ginny continuava preocupada com o que lhe iria acontecer e aos alunos petrificados, e como se Harry tivesse ouvido esses pensamentos ele disse:

- Vais ficar feliz de saber que os alunos e o gato que foram petrificados vão acordar em breve. Antes de vir aqui, ouvi Dumbledore falar com os outros professores sobre isso. Vão usar Mandrake Restorative Draughts.

Eles continuaram a andar e, depois de alguns minutos, encontraram uma barreira de pedras, algumas já removidas para que fosse possível passar. Em seguida viram dois homens, um moreno que os fitava e um louro que estava inconsciente.

- Avô! – chamou Harry.

- Oi Harry! Vejo que encontraste a Srta. Weasley. Olá! Chamo-me Harold Potter, o avô deste jovem cavalheiro. – contou Harold a Ginny, dando-lhe um sorriso caloroso.

- Avô, o que fazemos agora?

- Relaxa, Harry. Depois do desabamento e de pôr este idiota a dormir, eu pensei nisso. – disse-lhe Harold e de seguida virou-se para Ginny. – Srta. Weasley, eu lamento por tudo o que passaste, mas receio que não podes contar a ninguém sobre mim ou o meu neto. Eu tenho de assegurar isso, portanto vou usar um feitiço em ti. A única coisa que este feitiço fará é prevenir que tu contes a alguém sobre nós e de alguém nos ver na tua mente. OK?

- OK. Mas porquê, Sr. Potter? – inquiriu Ginny.

- Bem, Srta. Weasley… Eu perdi o meu filho e a minha nora há alguns anos atrás e a minha mulher e eu jurámos que protegeríamos o nosso neto, Harry. Assim, nós ensinamo-lo em casa e para todos ele está morto. Para todos, ele morreu quando os pais dele foram assassinados. O corpo nunca foi encontrado, mas eles acreditam que os destroços mutilaram-no. – murmurou pesarosamente Harold. – E eu quero que fique assim, pelo menos, por uns aninhos. Srta. Weasley, compreendes?

- Sim. O Sr. Potter pode realizar esse feitiço. – autorizou Ginny determinada.

- Não te preocupes, Gin. Não irá doer e sempre que quiseres falar tu és bem-vinda a enviar-me uma coruja. – confortou-a Harry, sorrindo.

* * *

Depois do jantar, ao final daquele dia, o diretor da Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, levantou-se e fez um anúncio para toda a escola (incluindo os alunos que tinham sido petrificados), no Salão Principal.

- É com um grande prazer e honra que eu anúncio que o Monsto de Slytherin não pode mais prejudicar.

Os alunos interromperam para aplaudir e gritar de alegria.

- Um corajoso aluno, O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, destruí-lo, enquanto arriscava a própria vida pela aluna que o monstro levara.

Novamente, os estudantes interromperam Dumbledore.

- O Professor Lockhart, ao ajudar ficou ferido, assim ele teve de deixar a escola para receber o tratamento próprio e não irá voltar. Todas as vítimas deste monstro já recuperaram, graças à nossa matrona, Madame Pomfrey.

Dumbledore voltou-se para a mulher referida e foram-se ouvido mais palmas e gritos.

- Também tenho o prazer de anunciar que recebemos de volta Hagrid, o nosso Guardião das Chaves e dos Terrenos.

Desta vez, Dumbledore voltou-se para Hagrid, que acabara de entrar no Salão Principal.

- Um último anúncio… Devido a coragem demonstrada por Neville Longbottom, eu presento Gryffindor com duzentos e cinquenta pontos.

* * *

Neville teve um ano escolar excelente. Os alunos e o staff amavam-no, ficou amigo de outra pessoa importante, Lockhart (mesmo este ter de passar uma longa estadia no Hospital de São Mungo de Doenças e Lesões Mágicas), permaneceu na equipa de Quidditch de Gryffindor… E, para todos, ele salvou uma rapariguinha de ser morta pelo Monstro de Slytherin. Neville não poderia esperar para ver o que o verão lhe aguardava.

* * *

- Oi! Tiveste um pesadelo?

- Sim… Obrigada por continuares a visitar-me, eu aprecio muito.

- De nada, Gin.

Ginny estivera a dormir na ala hospitalar desde que Harry a salvara. Não foi expulsa, mas ela sabia que a família, os alunos e os professores não confiavam mais nela. Ela recebia olhares de desgosto e medo da mãe, do Percy, do Ron, do Neville, da Hermione, do Dumbledore… A mãe dela, Percy e Ron haviam-lhe gritado sobre o quão estupida ela fora em confiar num diário que escrevia de volta.

- Harry, como é que entras na escola sem ser apanhado?

- Facilmente! O meu bisavô estudou aqui, em Hogwarts. Ele foi o líder de um grupo de brincalhões chamados Marauders. – explicou Harry feliz. – Eu tenho os diários dele e neles ele mencionou passagens secretas. Além disso, eu também possuo um Manto de Invisibilidade. Assim, eu não tenho nenhum problema em visitar-te.

- Mas tu ainda podes ser apanhado por alguém, como Filch ou Snape.

- Gin, não te preocupes, sou cuidadoso. E é quase duas da manhã. Eles estão provavelmente a dormir.

Eles ficaram sossegados por algum tempo. Ginny, sentada na cama macia e imersa em pensamentos, olhando pela janela, observava a lua cheia e Harry, sentado numa cadeira ao lado da cama de Ginny, fitava-a, esperando. Desde que a salvara, ele aparecia durante a noite e conversava com ela sobre os pesadelos dela ou sobre algo divertido, como Quidditch.

- Este foi horrível, Harry… - sussurrou a ruiva tão baixinho que Harry mal a conseguiu ouvir. – Tu não vieste… T-Tom… Ele mandou o basilisco matar todos os Muggle-borns e e-eu não pude fazer nada… De seguida, ele matou-me, após dizer-me que eu era a responsável pelo que acontecera…

- Gin…

- Eu sei… A culpa não é minha. Tu já me disseste isso. E eu sei isso, eu confio em ti, mas eu apenas não consigo parar de me culpar.

Harry fez o que sempre fazia quando a visitava (que era todas as noites). Ele abraçou-a e murmurou palavras de conforto até ela adormecer.

* * *

- Boa noite, Harry. – cumprimentou vivazmente Ginny.

- Boa noite, acho eu… Alguém está feliz nesta magnífica noite! O que aconteceu?

- Fred e George. Eles visitaram-me esta tarde.

- Então, estarei certo em afirmar que foi uma boa tarde? – perguntou Harry, divertido com a vivacidade dela.

- Isso mesmo, Harry. Eles não me culpam. Eles lamentam por não terem passado tempo comigo, dizem que foi um erro crasso em não me incluir nas partidas deles, porque no Burrow eu costumava ajudá-los ou eu mesma pregava partidas.

- Vês… Eles parecem tipos agradáveis.

- Eles são. Prometeram-me que, durante este verão e no próximo ano letivo, nós iremos pregar partidas juntos e que me vão contar alguns dos segredos deles. – contou Ginny extasiada. – E Luna visitou-me também.

- Luna é a Ravenclaw loura do teu an filha do editor do _The Quibbler_, certo? – perguntou Harry, lembrando-se na noite em que Ginny lhe contara sobre a amiga que vivia perto dela.

- Yup! Ela diz que a culpa não é minha.

- Bem, ela está completamente certa.

* * *

- Harry? Como é que irás falar comigo durante o Verão? – perguntou Ginny num tom triste.

Era a última noite que ela passaria na Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts. Ginny tinha a certeza absoluta de que se não fosse Harry, ela teria entrado em depressão e que iria-se culpar. Ele desejava manter contacto com ele. Naquelas últimas noites, eles ficaram próximos, eles tornaram-se melhores amigos. Ginny amava falar com ele e apenas a presença dele conseguia acalmá-la.

- Eu posso enviar-te cartas com Hedwig, a minha coruja. – disse Harry com orgulho da sua coruja-das-neves.

- Oh, cartas… - disse tristemente Ginny. – Eu digo cartas são boas, mas é que eu gosto mesmo de falar contigo cara a cara.

- Hmm… Eu penso que posso ter uma solução para isso. – replicou misteriosamente Harry. – Tu vês, o meu bisavô e os amigos deles tinham estes espelhos especiais. Estes espelhos, bem, eles permitem que uma pessoa fala com outra e a veja. O que achas, Gin?

- O que é que tu achas!? É ótimo!

- Boa. Vou enviar-te um amanhã à noite, mas, Gin, promete-me que irás chamar-me sempre que precises, mesmo que seja a meio da noite. – pediu seriamente Harry.

- Eu prometo, Harry.

Eles ficaram quietos por um tempo, absortos nos pensamentos deles, quando uma voz insegura rompeu o silêncio:

- Harry… Achas que eu vou deixar de ter estes pesadelos e de ter este sentimento de culpa?

- Sim. Tu és bastante forte, corajosa e inteligente para uma rapariga de onze anos. Gin, eu tenho a certeza que tu podes passar por isto. Vai apenas demorar algum tempo. E sabes que tu podes contar comigo.

* * *

**N/A: Harry conheceu finalmente a Ginny. O que será que vai acontecer a estes dois?**

**Eu tenho um desafia na minha página de perfil sobre esta história. Eu estou a desafiar a quem quiser a escrever uma cena para esta história (primeiro beijo de Harry e Ginny). Quem estiver interessado, por favor, envie-me um PM para eu poder contar mais detalhes.**

**Já agora, eu antes de escrever esta história em português, escrevi em inglês e fiz uma votação. O resultado dessa votação é que esta Harry e Ginny vão ter um vínculo de alma.**

**Próximo capítulo: **_**Conversas Noturnas e Partidas**_


	6. Conversas Noturnas e Partidas

**N/A:**_** A escrita em itálico significa que é um flashback.**_

_**Capítulo 6 - Conversas Noturnas e Partidas**_

Uma bruxinha ruiva não estava a ter um verão perfeito, mas graças a rapaz de cabelo preto, ela continuava de bom humor.

No ano anterior, ela tinha ido para a escola, onde ela tivera expectativas de ter momentos esplêndidos, mas o seu primeiro ano não fora nada esplêndido. O Herdeiro de Slytherin, através de uma diário negro, possuira Ginny Weasley e fizera-a atacar a escola com o Monstro de Slytherin. Se não tivesse sido o aparecimento surpreendente e ilustre de Harry Potter, uma rapaz que ela nunca conhecera, Ginny estaria agora morta.

A verdade é que ela não estava morta, mas a família parou de tratá-la da mesma maneira que a trataram no passado. Percy Weasley, um dos irmãos mais velhos dela, estava furioso com ela, pois a sua namorada, uma Prefect de Ravenclaw chamada Penelope Clearwater, foi uma dos alunos atacados. Ron Weasley, apenas um ano mais velho do que Ginny, estava furioso com ela, porque a sua melhor amiga, Hermione Granger, foi outra dos alunos atacados e o seu melhor amigo, O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu (também conhecido como Neville Longbottom), quase morreu ao salvá-la. Mas quem era pior era Molly Weasley, a mãe de Ginny. Molly sempre expressara o seu desejo em ter uma filha perfeita, feminina, obediente, boa dona de casa, casar com um bruxo respeitável (como, na mente dela, Neville Longbottom) e ter muitas crianças. O problema era que Ginny nunca foi assim, ela era independente, definitivamente não feminina, forte e uma brincalhona capaz de mentir (o que, por amor de Merlin, a sua mãe não sabia). O pai de Ginny, Arthur, não podia fazer muito, desde que começara a passar mais tempo no seu trabalho (na Secção de Mau Uso dos Artefactos Muggles), mas continuava a cuidar da sua adorável filha. Bill e Charlie Weasley, os filhos mais velhos de Arthur e Molly Weasley, não mudarem os seus comportamentos, simplesmente porque não sabiam do que acontecera à irmã deles. Os gémeos Weasley, Fred e George ou Gred e Forge, eram os únios que efetivamente tentavam ajudar a jovem Ginny.

* * *

Já era tarde, mas uma jovem rapariga ruiva ainda estava acordado. Só se passara uma semana desde que voltara da escola, mas desde então todas as noites a menina tinha pesadelos sobre aterrorizantes eventos por que ela passara. Ela acordaria a chorar e a gritar e, dois ou três minutos depois, dois rapazes ruivos idênticos iriam entrar no quarto dela e tentar ajudá-la, abraçando-a e murmurando-lhe palavras de conforto ou piadas até ela adormecer novamente. O que eles não sabiam era que uma vez que deixassem o quarto dela, a irmã deles iria sentar-se na cama, agarrar num antigo mas bonito espelho que estava na mesa-de-cabeceira e falar-lhe baixinho.

- Harry Potter.

De repente, a cara de um moreno apareceu no espelho em vez da reflexão da jovem ruiva.

- Olá, Gin. Como te sentes esta noite? – perguntou o menino dos espelho, a sua cara mostrava profunda preocupação.

- Oi, Harry… Sinto-me muito melhor do que ontem e de que anteontem e do que o resto da semana… - respondeu sarcasticamente Ginny, mas ela deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso. – Fred e George acabaram de sair. – continuou ela calmamente. – Eles são os únicos da minha família que me ajudam. O pai também, mas ele tem de trabalhar mais tempo agora… - contou tristemente. – Bill e Charlie nem sequer sabem do que aconteceu. Mãe, Percy e Ron continuam a ignorar-me, dão-me olhares de desgosto e ódio e eu às vezes oiço-os a murmurar coisas que, vamos lá dizer, não são nada agradáveis! – ela terminou com raiva.

- Gin, por favor, presta atenção. – suplicou Harry e esperou até que ela o olhasse. – Não te preocupes com o que eles dizem. Eles não sabem… Eles não percebem o que te aconteceu. – contou ele, olhando profundamente nos olhos castanhos dela. – Eles não estão a pensar, porque se estivessem, eles perceberiam o quanto inocente tu és nesta história, o quanto não foi tua culpa e o quanto tu lutaste para que coisas piores não acontecessem. – ele continuou perseverantemente. – Gin, um dia eles iram ver isto e eles irão ter tanta pena pela forma que te estão a tratar.

- Eu sei que estás certo, Harry, mas…

- Mas dói na mesma. – terminou ele por ela num murmúrio.

- Sim. – confirmou Ginny infeliz.

- Queres falar sobre o pesadelo, Gin? – perguntou Harry e ela assentiu.

- Foi o Tom. – sussurrou Ginny, um pouco assustada. – Estávamos naquela câmara escura, suja e fria e ele estava à minha frente, gozando comigo sobre o quanto inútil e patética eu sou.

- Tu não és inútil ou patética, Gin. – interrompeu Harry.

- Obrigada, Harry. – ela disse, sorrindo-lhe. – Tom… Harry, ele mostrou-me coisas horríveis que ele fez quando era apenas um estudante. Como é que alguém pode ser assim, Harry?

- Honestamente, Gin, e-eu não sei. Mas é de Voldemort que estamos a falar.

- V-Vol- Quem-Nós-Sabemos!? – ela disse alto e assustada, mas não foi alto o suficiente para a acordar o resto dos Weasleys.

- Sim… Pensei que sabias. E não temas o nome, Gin. Voldemort não vai aparecer de repente se disseres o nome, além de que é apenas um anagrama. – contou-lhe Harry.

- M-mas o diário, pertenceu a V-Vol-Voldemort-mort… Fui po-possuída por ele. – sussurrou devagar Ginny, não acreditando no que ouvia.

- Gin, ele não te pode magoar mais. Eu destrui o diário, lembras-te? – murmurou ele calmamente.

- Sim, eu lembro-me. Eu sei isso, Harry. Eu apenas preciso de tempo para absorver. Obrigada, Harry, por não te rires de mim.

* * *

Junho passou rapidamente e Julho estava quase a acabar. Harry, na Mansão Potter, dividia o seu tempo a treinar, a falar com Ginny, a passar tempo com a sua família, que incluía os elfos-domésticos, e os Flamels e a pregar partidas. Ginny, no Burrow, continuava a sentir-se mal devido às atitudes da família dela, excetuando o pai e os gémeos.

Fred e George mantiveram a sua promessa e com Ginny começaram a pregar diversas partidas, sendo Percy, Ron e a mãe deles os alvos. Os gémeos viam isto como uma oportunidade de desenvolver ideias para as suas próprias partidas. Algumas das partidas do trio ruivo incluíram produtos da Zonko's.

* * *

- Harry, tu devias ter estado aqui. – disse Ginny rindo.

- O que aconteceu por aí?

- Bem, tu sabes que a mãe, o Percy e o Ron não me estão a tratar lá muito bem, não é?

Harry assentiu e ela tentou controlar a sua risada.

- Fred e George decidiram vingar-se deles por isso, então juntos, nós os três, estamos a pregar-lhes partidas depois da primeira semana de férias.

- Porque é que só me estás a contar agora, Ginevra? – perguntou Harry desapontado e Ginny, na menção do seu primeiro nome completo, abaixou a cabeça.

- Bem, eu só falo contigo à noite e normalmente eu tenho pesadelos. – balbuciou ela melancolicamente. – Nunca pareceu ser o momento certo para te contar. Esta noite é a primeira que não tenho um e eu lembrei-me. Desculpa-me, Harry.

- Gin, está tudo bem. Estava apenas a brincar contigo. – confessou ele. – Mas agora tu só irás para a cama depois de terminares de me contar sobre essas partidas.

* * *

_Um dia, a equipa das travessuras pôs algumas Acid Pops na cozinha. Ron, sendo guloso por comida especialmente doces, comeu mais do que uma Acid Pop. Isto resultou em alguns buracos na língua dele. Foi__divertido__, __especialmente__ a __reação__ dele._

_- MÃE, MÃE! – era o que o Ron tentou dizer, visto que os buracos na língua dificultaram a capacidade de falar dele. – FRED E GEORGE DERAM-ME NOVAMENTE DOCES DE PARTIDAS!_

_Mas a mãe dele não apareceu, ela tido deixado o Burrow apenas uns minutos antes. Um furioso Ron, durante alguns dias, permaneceu longe dos gémeos e também da Ginny, desde que ela começara a passar tempo com eles._

* * *

_Numa certa semana, o trio decidiu que a vítima seria o irmão pomposo deles, Percy. Fred, de dois em dois dias, atiraria algumas Dungbombs para a porta do quarto de Percy ou iria pô-las na cama dele. George, indo à casa de banho, iria juntar ao shampoo do Percy algum Bulbadox powder. E Ginny, ao ajudar a mãe a cozinhar (- Devido a toda a vergonha que trouxeste a esta a família, o mínimo que pode fazer é ser uma boa dona de casa!), punha alguns Hiccough Sweets nos pratos de Percy._

_Esta fantástica misturas de partidas resultou num muito malcheiroso Percy Weasley com furúnculos por toda a sua pele e sempre a soluçar. Em todos os lugares a que Percy ia, alguns comentários desagradáveis ele iria ouvir._

_- Perfeito Prefect Percival, quando é que vais tomar banho? – perguntou Fred, fingindo vomitar devido ao cheiro._

_- Porque é que não pedes emprestado o shampoo com cheiro de flores à Ginny, Percival? – perguntou George, abanando a sua mão à frente do nariz._

_- Percy, o que raios aconteceu à tua pele? Penny não ficará agradada com isso. – disse Ginny inocentemente._

_- Tem calma quando comes, Percy! – exclamou um dos gémeos, vendo Percy soluçar durante uma refeição._

_- Mesmo com o Ron aqui ressente, a comida não irá desaparecer tão rapidamente. – continuou o outro gémeo, apontando para Ron._

_- Tu podes comer devagar, não há necessidade de te engasgares! – disseram os gémeos juntos._

* * *

_Num dia quente, Ron foi, mas uma vez, a vítima do trio ruivo._

_Ronald sempre tivera más maneiras durantes as refeições e juntando este fato a algumas coisas dos gémeos e ao tempo que Ginny passava na cozinha, o resultado seria bastante divertido._

_Os Weasleys desfrutavam a maravilhosa comida cozinhada por Molly e Ginny, Arthur não estava presente no almoço, pois estava a trabalhar. Percy comia cuidadosamente, fitando os gémeos como se esperasse outra partida. Fred e George comiam e falavam entre si, provavelmente planeando outra brincadeira. Ginny comia sem pressas e Ron comia o mais rápido que podia, até que de repente parou._

_- Uuurp… Uuurp… Uuurp…_

_Ron, por algum tempo, apenas arrotava, arrotava e arrotava. Ele não conseguia parar._

_- __Ronald Bilius Weasley! – exclamou Molly, atónita com o comportamento do filho._

_Fred, George e Ginny riam, apesar de eles e Percy sentirem uma certa repugnância de Ron._

* * *

_Numa noite, Molly Weasley estava a lavar a loiça manualmente, isso sempre a ajudara a relaxar. O que ela não esperava era que ficaria tudo menos relaxada. Ela estava a lavar os pratos, quando reparou numa coisa estranha no sabão dela. Não parecia o sabão do costume, este estava cheio de desovas de sapo._

_- AAHHHH! – gritou ela, aterrorizada e a sentir-se indisposta._

* * *

_Numa tarde extremamente quente, a Sra. Weasley decidiu tomar um fresco e calmante chá, na sua linda sala de estar. Ela usou o seu novo conjunto de chá e quando começou a beber, a chávena mordeu o nariz dela._

_- __AI! FRED FABIAN WEASLEY E GEORGE GIDEON WEASLEY! __COMO É QUE SE ATREVEM? __A VOSSA PRÓPRIA MÃE!_

_A Sra. Weasley continuous a gritar por um tempo, os gémeos ficaram de castigo (de-gnoming o jardim) e Ginny riu baixinho no seu quarto, pois tinha sido ela que preparara a partida._

* * *

Fred, George e Ginny, num outro dia, preparam duas partidas, uma para a mãe dele e outra para Ron.

Nesse dia, ninguém conseguia suportar estar perto de Ron ou da cozinha. O trio usou algumas Stink Pellets no Ron, logo ele cheirava mal como se não tivesse tomado banho por meses. E devido ao tempo que ele passava na sua divisão favorita, a cozinha (- Sou um rapaz em crescimento. Preciso de comer.), os outros Weasleys achavam que o cheiro da cozinha era por culpa dele. De fato, a culpa não era de Ron, mas ninguém (exceto por Ginny e os gémeos) sabia que a cozinha tinha sofrido uma partida também.

* * *

- Gin, estas partidas foram hilárias, únicas. – disse Harry, ainda rindo. – Os gémeos gostam mesmo de arranjar confusão, não é?

- Tu não tens ideia, Harry. – respondeu ela, sorrindo e bocejando. – Boa noite, Harry!

- Boa noite! Bons sonhos, Gin.

* * *

- Harry Potter! Harry Potter!' chamou uma voz animadíssima.

* * *

**N/A: Os produtos usados por Fred, George e Ginny não me pertencem, são da J. K. Rowling.**

**A quem pertencerá a voz que está a chamar o Harry? O que lhe querem?**

**Não se esqueçam, que quem quiser escrever uma cena para esta fic deve enviar-me um PM a pedir detalhes.**

**Até ao próximo capítulo.**

**Inês**


	7. Uma Viagem, Duas Cartas

_**Capítulo 7 – Uma Viagem, Duas Cartas**_

Era uma tarde solarenga do final de Julho e uma rapariga muito animada tinha corrido o mais depressa possível até chegar ao seu quarto. Sem parar para recuperar o fôlego, ela foi até à sua mesa-de-cabeceira e agarrou no seu espelho favorito. Este espelho não era como os outros espelhos, mesmo para o mundo mágico. Este permitia que os donos falassem entre si. Após a menina chamar animadamente o seu melhor amigo (- Harry Potter! Harry Potter!), ela esperou até ver a cara dele.

- Olá, Gin! O que se passa? Normalmente só me chamas à noite.

- Harry, tu não vais acreditar! – disse ela muito rápido e entusiasticamente. – Pai ganhou a lotaria mágica!

- A sério!? Isso é ótimo, Gin. Congratulou Harry, partilhando a felicidade dela.

- Eu sei. E o pai e a mãe já decidiram o que fazer com o dinheiro. – ela fez uma pausa dramática para o horror de Harry. – Vamos fazer uma viagem ao Egipto! Vamos visitar Bill, lembras-te dele? Ele é um Curse Breaker lá.

- Fixe!

- Yep! Vai ser fantástico. Eu tenho tantas saudades de Bill. Ele é o meu irmão favorito, de seguida são os gémeos.

* * *

Durante os dias antes da partida, Ginny estava mais feliz; mesmo o comportamento da família dela não conseguia mudar isso. Todas as noites, ela iria pegar to espelho e falar com Harry; isso tornara-se uma coisa natural de se fazer. Visto que os pensamentos de Ginny eram todos sobre Harry e o Egipto, os pesadelos sobre o horrível ano letivo dela eram raros.

Visto que Ginny estaria fora do país durante o seu próprio aniversário e do aniversário do seu melhor amigo, ela e Harry trocaram os presentes com promessas de não os abrirem até ao dia próprio.

Ginny tinha-lhe conseguido, com a ajuda dos gémeos através de chantagem, um bom presente. O presente dela era um objeto que vira numa loja na pequena cidade em que viviam, Ottery St. Catchpole, que ela achara adequado para a forma Animagus do Harry, que ele tinha alcançado alguns dias antes. Ela iria receber também um bom presente. Já que Ginny era uma inteligente e poderosa bruxa, Harry deu-lhe algo que a ajudaria a praticar magia sem alertar a Ministério da Magia, uma especial e linda pulseira de prata.

* * *

O dia da partida finalmente hegou. Os Weasleys estariam no Egipto durante um mês, voltando apenas três dias antes do dia 1 de Setembro.

Os Weasleys ainda estavam no Egipto por uma semana e adoravam. Eles viam as pirâmides e fantásticas criaturas mágicas e passavam um bom tempo falando com Bill. Todos eles estavam a amar a viagem, exceto a Ginny. Sim, ela adorou o que faziam, mas o problema era que, desde que chegaram, a Ginny não conseguia falar com o Harry através do espelho. Ela voltou a ter pesadelos sobre a Câmara dos Segredos, onde o seu melhor amigo morreria por culpa dela.

A Ginny não sabia o que fazer. Ela não confiava em Errol, a coruja da família, para entregar uma carta a Harry, devido à longa distância que os separavam, e Percy não a deixava usar Hermes, a coruja dele. Apenas os gémeos e o Bill conseguiam animá-la, embora eles acreditassem que a razão da tristeza dela era a câmara e não um rapaz.

A solução para o problema dela acabou por ser o irmão mais velho dela. Quando ele descobriu que ela queria enviar uma carta a um amigo, mas não conseguia, Bill levou-a à Estação de Correio-Coruja egípcia mais próxima.

- Porquê esse olhar de surpresa? Despacha-te, Pequena Chama! Escreva lá essa tua tão preciosa carta! – disse Bill, quando chegaram.

* * *

Harry Potter estava a preparar-se para se ir deitar, quando uma coruja-das-torres começou a bater na janela dele.

- Quem me iria escrever?! – murmurou Harry em descrença.

O jovem bruxo abriu a janela, deixou a coruja entrar no quarto e agarrou a carta.

- Aqui! Toma alguma comida e água da Hedwig. – disse Harry, apontando para a coruja-das-neves, que estava no poleiro atenta à nova coruja.

Harry sentou-se na cama e olhou para a carta, percebendo que era da Ginny. Ele tinha tentado falar com ela através do espelho e também não conseguira. Harry sentiu-se bem em ter uma carta escrita por Ginny nas suas mãos. Ele respirou fundo e começou a ler.

_Querido Harry,_

_Olá! Isto sente-se esquisito, tu sabes, Harry, escrever-te uma carta._

_Bem, estou a escrever-te, porque não estou a conseguir usar o espelho, ele não funciona. Sabes o porquê? Espero que sim, Harry, e, por favor, explica-me o porquê. Tem sido horrível não falar contigo. Eu amo falar contigo através dos espelhos. Tenho saudades tuas, Harry, embora esteja a gostar da viagem familiar, mesmo que eles (tu sabes quem eles são) continuam a tratar-me da mesma maneira que antes._

_Como não tenho conseguido falar contigo, falam os gémeos e o Bill. Isso é ótimo, pensas tu. Sim, é bom, mas, bem, não é assim tão ótimo, porque eu não posso mencionar o que está realmente a assustar-me nos pesadelos. Sim, Harry, eu não posso. Porquê? Bem, porque és tu, seu idiota. Todas as noites, desde que não falo contigo, eu tenho sonhado que tu vens-me salvar, mas não consegues e morres ou então tu pensas que eu não valo o risco. Harry, é apenas horrível._

_Quando estou acordada eu penso sobre a câmara e há este pensamento a incomodar-me. Harry, como e porquê? Como é que sabias sobre a câmara? Porque é que me salvaste? Por favor, responde-me._

_Amor,_

_Ginny Weasley_

_P.S. Bill está aqui comigo, numa Estação de Correio-Coruja daqui, ele está a tentar ver o que estou a escrever, mas eu não o estou a deixar._

Harry, quando acabou de ler, foi logo até à sua secretária, pegou numa pena e algum pergaminho e começou a escrever. Apenas quando ele estava satisfeito com a sua carta, Harry deu-a a Hedwig.

- Hedwig, esta carta é para Ginny Weasley. Ela está no Egipto. Segue aquela coruja e dá a carta à Gin, apenas a ela. OK?

Hedwig assentiu ao seu dono e voou e voou para o Egipto acompanhada pela coruja-das-torres.

* * *

Ginny estava no seu quarto do hotel, fitando o céu noturno cheio de estrelas pela janela aberta, esperando ver uma coruja voar na sua direção. Passara-se uma semana desde que enviara a carta, e, até agora, ela não recebera nada. Ginny sabia que um voo entre o Egipto e o Reino Unido demorava, mas ela não conseguia deixar de ter pensamentos negativos.

- Talvez ele esqueceu-me… Talvez ele apenas falou comigo, porque é muito educado…

Ginny estava a pensar desta forma, quando uma linda coruja branca assustou-a. Ginny não aguardou nem outro segundo. Tirou a carta da coruja, deu-lhe água e começou a ler a tão desejada carta, deitada na cama.

_Querida Gin,_

_Desculpa sobre os espelhos. Estive a investigar, uma vez que também não conseguia falar contigo também, e descobri que os espelhos apenas funcionam no mesmo país. Na altura em que o meu bisavô e os amigos dele criaram-nos era um grande sucesso. Gin, quando voltares do Egipto, nós podemos usá-los novamente. Eu também sinto falta das nossas conversas noturnas._

_É bom saber que o Bill e os gémeos estão a ajudar-te. Talvez no futuro, nós podemos tirar o feitiço e iremos-lhes contar a verdade sobre a câmara. E, por favor, Gin, lembra-te que o que Tom Riddle disse-te é mentira e que eu salvei-te daquele lugar e que estávamos ambos seguros, sem grandes ferimentos. E, Gin, tu vales definitivamente o risco e valerás sempre, eu não tenho dúvidas sobre isso._

_Sobre as tuas últimas perguntas, bem, é uma história longa, por isso espero que tenhas tempo para a ler até ao fim. Como é que devo começar? Resposta lógica a também a tua resposta, "pelo início", eu sei isso, Gin._

_Bem, durante a guerra e mesmo depois, os Potters sempre mantiveram um olho no que se passava, especialmente quando relacionado com bruxos das trevas, objetos das trevas e artefactos importantes. Durante alguns anos antes de tu, Gin, ires para Hogwarts, nós relaxamos, acho eu…_

_Deste modo, dois anos atrás, nós não prestamos muita atenção na Pedra Filosofal, pois decidimos confiar no julgamento do Nico (Nico é Nicolas Flamel, lembras-te? Eu já te falei dele e da esposa). Ambos, tu e eu, sabemos como isto terminou. Voldemort fugiu, Longbottom era novamente um herói e eles destruíram a pedra. Nós tivemos a sorte de que a pedra destruída era falsa._

_Desde então, nós tornámo-nos mais atentos. Quando começaram as notícias sobre os ataques feitos pelo Herdeiro e Monstro de Slytherin, nós, Remus e os Flamels decidimos investigar. Demorou algum tempo a descobrir como os ataques ocorriam. No momento em que tu, Gin, foste levada para a Câmara dos Segredos, o meu avô e eu estávamos em Hogwarts (a investigar, não era a primeira vez, usámos as passagens secretas para entrar) e ouvimos os professores falarem sobre ti. Quando ouvimos isso, o meu avô e eu sabíamos o que tínhamos de fazer. Já sabíamos onde ficava a câmara e o que o Monstro de Slytherin era… Como sou um ofidioglota eu pude abrir a câmara, entrar e salvar-te._

_Gin, tu também deves andar a questionar-te o porquê de Dumbledore ter dados os créditos ao Longbottom e um pouco ao Lockhart. Parece que o Longbottom tinha ouvido sobre tu, Gin, seres levada e que Lockhart sabia onde era a entrada da câmara. Então, ele brilhantemente decidiu que, sendo ele O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, conseguiria (como é que ele disse? Hmm…) "destruir o sujo Monstro de Slytherin e o sujo herdeiro e também salvar uma inocente e estúpida rapariga pequena" (o que tu não és, Gin, por isso não duvides disso)._

_O Longbottom seguiu Lockhart e no escritório dele tiverem um duelo, se é que tu podes chamar aquilo de duelo… De qualquer forma, o que eu sei é que o Longbottom ficou inconsciente por um tempo e que Lockhart estava a sair quando viu o meu avô e a mim (não estávamos a usar o Manto de Invisibilidade). Nós apenas reparámos nele a seguir-nos quando estávamos na câmara, onde o Lockhart foi atingido pelo próprio feitiço de memória. Parece que ele é um perito nesse feitiço em especial, foi através dele que ele conseguiu as suas aventuras roubadas de outros talentosos bruxos e bruxas. Continuando, nesse momento ocorreu um desabamento. O meu avô ficou do outro lado, enquanto eu fui procurar-te, Gin, para te tirar de lá._

_Gin, eu salvei-te, porque eu não podia deixar uma rapariga inocente morrer. Quando te vi deitada no chão eu pensei que tinha demorado demasiado. Quando reparei que ainda respiravas, eu suspirei aliviado. Gin, eu prometo-te que vou estar sempre aí para ti._

_Bem, acho que é melhor terminar esta carta. Gin, não os deixe ou os pesadelos magoarem-te e diverte-te no Egipto. Talvez possas pregar algumas partidas nos gémeos e no Bill. Eu quero mesmo conhecê-los. Quando voltares, chama-me através do espelho. Eu creio que terás muito para contar-me._

_Amor,_

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. Eu adorei o teu presente de aniversário que me deste, os outros também gostaram, embora não tenham parado de gozar comigo. Mas a sério, eu adorei-o. Espero que gostes do meu presente._

Naquela noite, Ginny adormeceu com um sorriso na cara e com a carta apertada firmemente contra o peito. Essa mesma noite foi a primeira em que Ginny não teve pesadelos, desde que chegara ao Egipto.

* * *

**N/A: Olá! Qual é que será o presente da Ginny para o Harry? Ela estava a gozar com a forma Animagus dele, pelo menos é o que eu acho. Bem, é uma verde (como os olhos dele) coleira com o nome dele.**

**Tenho mais um pedido a fazer. Vão ao meu perfil e vejam a votação, preciso mesmo de escolher a forma Animagus da Ginny.**

**O próximo capítulo chama-se: Uma Memória Memorável**


	8. Uma Memória Memorável

_**Capítulo 8 – Uma Memória Memorável**_

_20 de Agosto de 1994, dois dias antes da 422ª Copa Mundial de Quidditch_

- Harry, podemos só relaxar hoje? Por favor? – uma ruiva de treze anos implorou, enquanto fazia beicinho e mostrava os seus lindos olhos castanhos de cachorrinho.

- Gin, para! Hmm… - o rapaz em questão tentou resistir à cara dela. – Está bem, Gin, ganhaste. Não vamos treinar hoje… Puff, não é como se eu conseguisse dizer não quando fazes essa cara.

A resposta da Ginny foi um encolher de ombros e mostrar-lhe a língua, fazendo o Harry rolar os olhos e rir.

Os dois jovens deixaram o _travelling hall_ da Mansão Potter (uma sala conectada à Rede de Floo, com a possibilidade de Aparatar e usar Chaves de Portal autorizadas), onde a Ginny tinha vindo a usar o pó de Floo para viajar entre a mansão e o Burrow, e juntos foram para o campo de Quidditch, preparando-se para desfrutar aquele dia solarengo a voar como eles adoravam

-Já passaram meses, mas eu continuo a não acreditar…

- Huh!? De que estás a falar, Gin?

Harry não tinha nenhuma ideia do que Ginny se referia.

- Eu não disse nada, Harry. – Ginny parou de andar e encarou-o. – Eu estava a pensar no Fred e no George… Eu ainda não acredito que descobriram-te. E é fantástico poder passar os dias contigo, pois mãe, Ron e Percy ainda não me perdoaram.

- Tu pensaste? – a resposta dela foi apenas assentir. – Hmm… Mas, yeah, foi bom eles descobrirem-nos… - Harry estava de acordo com a sua amiga ruiva. – Hey, o que queres dizer com gostas de passar tempo comigo apenas porque eles continuam a ser idiotas?

- Apenas a brincar, Harry. Devias ter visto a tua cara. – Ginny riu. – Eu adoro passar tempo contigo, Harry. Tu sabes que achei que não poderia vir tantas vezes, mas visto que eles continuam a ignorar-me, os gémeos estão a cobrir-me e eu faço as tarefas com magia, eu posso.

- Não faças esse tipo de piadas, Gin. – ela apenas assentiu, acordando com o que ele pediu. – Lembras-te como Fred e George nos descobriram.

Ginny fitou-o, antes de ambos largarem-se às gargalhadas.

* * *

_Durante o verão quando Ginny e a sua família tinham ido ao Egipto, um prisioneiro de Azkaban escapou. Peter Pettigrew, também conhecido como O Traidor, conseguiu escapar da prisão mais protegida. O Mundo Mágico ficara convencido que O Traidor iria tentar terminar o que o seu mestre não conseguira fazer, matar O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Os Dementors tinham sido enviados para Hogwarts para impedir Pettigrew de entrar nos terrenos da escola._

_Harry decidira que, visto que os professores de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas não eram bons, iria ensinar a Ginny o que ele sabia, de modo a que ela pudesse se proteger (embora o professor desse ano fora bom, Sirius Black era um Auror, que Dumbledore pedira para ensinar a disciplina). Harry, debaixo do Manto de Invisibilidade, entraria em Hogwarts através das passagens secretas, evitando os Dementors, e encontraria-se com Ginny no sétimo andar em frente a tapeçaria de Barnabas, o Amalucado. Aí, juntos, eles entrariam numa sala secreta conhecida como a Sala das Necessidades ou Sala Precisa ou ainda Sala Vai e Vem._

_A Sala das Necessidades era uma sala que Harry encontrara ao ler os diários do seu bisavô. O seu bisavô e os amigos tinham encontrado a sala no último ano deles em Hogwarts e nunca tiveram a hipótese de adicionar a sala ao Mapa dos Mauraders, pois este fora confiscado pelo zelador no ano anterior._

_Nas primeiras semanas, tudo correu bem. Ginny e Harry encontrar-se-iam durante a noite. Como os alunos ainda não cofiavam na Ginny, eles nunca reparavam que ela desaparecia de vez em quando. Harry iria pensar numa sala adequada para o que queriam. Algumas noites ele iria ensinar a Ginny, noutras eles iriam apenas falar, voar, pensar em partidas, noutras palavras, iriam relaxar._

_Numa noite chuvosa de Outubro, Ginny estava à espera do Harry como de costume, quando foi surpreendida pelos gémeos favoritos dela, os ruivos Fred e George Weasley._

_- Querida mana, o que fazes por aqui? – perguntaram eles a uma só voz._

_- Está uma noite tão horrível e tu estás aqui sozinha, ou não estás? – inquiriu engraçadamente Fred._

_- Nós sabemos que encontras-te aqui com um rapaz, Gin-Gin, praticamente todas as noites! – continuou George, soando sério, mas, ao mesmo tempo, os olhos deles brilhavam._

_Ginny parecia que tinha visto o Ron a ser um cavalheiro e Percy a quebrar as regras simultaneamente. Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas nenhum som foi feito. Este foi o momento em que o Harry decidiu aparecer, guardando o seu Manto da Invisibilidade no bolso do casaco, o que lhe causou não avistar os gémeos._

_- Boa noite, Gin, mesmo com este tempo horrível lá fora. Como estás?_

_- Hey, Fred! Vê o que temos aqui._

_- George, creio que este deve ser o misterioso rapaz que continua a visitar a nossa Gin-Gin a meio da noite._

_Harry parou de andar, logo quando ouviu a voz do George, Era possível ver medo na cara dele, mas rapidamente mudou para diversão._

_- Olá, rapazes… Então vocês são os famosos brincalhões, Fred e George Weasley! Estou correto, Gin?_

_Ginny apenas assentiu, ainda não recuperara a capacidade de falar._

_- Quem, pelas calças de Merlin, és tu? – perguntou um dos gémeos zangado._

_- O que andas a fazer com a nossa irmã? – perguntou o outro, igualmente zangado._

_- Cavalheiros, por favor tenham calma. Irei responder às vossas perguntas quando nos contarem, à Gin e a mim, como é que descobriram sobre estes encontros. – informou o Harry, não os deixando dizer não._

_Fred e George olharam um para o outro e parecia que estavam a ter uma conversa mental. Era estranho, mas bacano, de assistir._

_- Tudo bem, nós contamos-vos. – eles finalmente decidiram, após uns longos minutos._

_- Nós descobrimos sobre este pequeno arranjo graças ao segredo das nossas partidas. – começou George com orgulho._

_- Tirámos este precioso do escritório do Filch no nosso primeiro ano. – terminou Fred, também orgulhoso._

_George tirou das suas vestes negras um pergaminho velho e Harry deu a impressão de perceber o que eles se estavam a referir._

_- O mapa… - sussurrou Harry, mas nenhum dos ruivos o ouviu._

_- Um pergaminho velho?! Um pergaminho velho é o vosso precioso das partidas? – perguntou Ginny em descrença._

_- Ginny! Como te atreves a insultá-lo!? – exclamaram os gémeos, parecendo feridos._

_- Isto não é apenas um pergaminho velho, maninha. – contou com diversão Fred._

_- Quando ativado, irá mostrar-nos um mapa de Hogwarts e onde todos estão. – explicou George também com diversão._

_Os gémeos preparavam-se para a ativar o pergaminho, quando, de repente, Harry interrompeu-os:_

_- Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom._

_Fred e George ficaram boquiabertos, tentaram falar, mas nenhuma frase coerente conseguiram dizer._

_- Como…_

_-Tu…_

_- Como é que eu sei ativá-lo? – perguntou Harry divertido e com orgulho fitando os três irmãos, que assentiram. – Sou descendente do um dos Mauraders._

_- De jeito nenhum! – exclamaram os gémeos._

_- É verdade._

_- E como é que sabes isso, Ginny? – preguntou Fred suspeitosamente._

_- Ele é o meu melhor amigo. Não temos muitos segredos._

_De reprente, um 'miaauu…' foi ouvido._

_- Depressa, entrem aqui. – ordenou Ginny, apontando para uma porta que os gémeos não tinham visto antes._

_- Onde estamos? – perguntou um dos gémeos._

_- Na Sala das Necessidades. – explicou Harry, sentando-se num sofá de veludo azul escuro. – É uma sala secreta._

_- Apenas aparece quando tu realmente precisas. Pode transformar-se em tudo o que precisas. – acrescentou Ginny, juntando-se a Harry no sofá. – Desde que voltámos para a __escola, Harry e eu estamos a usá-la para nos encontrarmos._

_A sala que a Ginny pensara antes de os gémeos aparecerem era uma sala de estar bastante confortável. Tinha mais um sofá, igual ao que o Harry e a Ginny estavam sentados, em frente a uma lareira ornamentada e tinha alguns retratos a decorar as paredes._

_Fred e George sentaram-se no sofá livre, ainda chocados com a sala secreta. Após algum tempo, recuperaram e começaram a questionar. Harry e Ginny responderam o melhor que conseguiam. Fred e George aprenderam como a Ginny fora realmente salva da Câmara dos Segredos por Harry, como ele a ajudava com os pesadelos, mas não como eles comunicavam (os gémeos acreditavam que era através de uma coruja), e como Harry era ensinado em casa e agora ajudava a Ginny com os estudos. O resto da conversa foi apenas banal, envolvendo os Weasleys (Ron, Percy e Sra. Weasley), partidas (realizadas e a serem preparadas) e vassouras ('Tu sabes como voar, Ginny!? Porque não nos disseste?')._

_Já eram duas da manhã quando eles deixaram a Sala das Necessidades. Fred e George insistiram em dar o Mapa dos Mauraders a Harry._

_- Obrigada, rapazes. Mas eu irei fazer uma cópia para vocês. – prometeu Harry._

_- A sério!? Obrigada. _

_Fred apertou a mão do Harry._

_- Mas é o mínimo que podemos fazer depois do que fizeste pela Ginny. – disse George._

_-Uhmm, rapazes? – eles viraram-se para a Ginny. – Podem, por favor, manter isto segredo? A família do Harry tem trabalhado bastante para mantê-lo fora do conhecimento da maioria dos bruxos._

_- Sem problemas, mana._

_- Harry, toma conta da Gin-Gin._

_- Eu posso tomar conta de mim própria. – retorquiu Ginny aos gémeos. – Mas obrigada._

_- Adeus, Gin. Fred, George vejo-vos em breve._

_E depois, Harry desapareceu ao virar da esquina._

* * *

- Eles são verdadeiros malfeitores. Gin, o que fizeram eles hoje para te cobrirem? – perguntou com curiosidade Harry.

Ele e Ginny estavam agora a voar devagar no campo de Quidditch com as vassouras novas, as Firebolts. Nicolas e Perenelle Flamel tinham as comprado no último natal, pois, na Mansão Potter, apenas Milly, Benny e Juliet não gostavam de voar.

- Não tenho a certeza absoluta, mas acho que ouvi um explosão. – disse Ginny, enquanto ria com o Harry.

- Porque é que não estou surpreendido?

- Eles são gémeos inigualáveis.

- Pois são. – concordou ele. – Então, estás ansiosa para o jogo de Quidditch?

- Estás a brincar? É a final da Copa Mundial de Quidditch entre a Irlanda e a Bulgária! – retorquiu entusiasticamente Ginny. – Vai ser fantástico! Ainda não acredito que o meu pai conseguiu arranjar os bilhetes.

- Na tua opinião, Gin, qual é a equipa que vai ganhar?

- Os gémeos e eu estamos a apostar na Irlanda, mas Krum, o seeker búlgaro, vai apanhar a snitch. Harry, o seeker que perder é um ovo de dragão podre! – desafiou Ginny, antes de rapidamente voar na direção da snitch.

Harry e Ginny voaram durante o resto da tarde, tentando apanhar a snitch o mais rápido possível. No final, eles ficaram empatados com 5 capturas cada um.

* * *

- Harry, espelhos esta noite? – perguntou Ginny.

Eles tinham guardado as vassouras no armário de vassouras do campo e estavam a andar na direção do _travelling hall_.

- Claro que sim, Gin.

Eles continuaram a falar até que chegaram à sala de estar.

- Obrigada por me terem aqui, Sr. e Sra. Potter. Foi bom ver-vos. Adeus. – disse Ginny.

Na sala de estar estavam sentados os Potters mais velhos, os Flamels e Lupin. Era comum vê-los ali. Era ali que passavam a maioria do tempo a discutir, a maioria das discussões envolviam O Traidor.

- Ginny, não é problema algum. É ótimo ter-te aqui. – disse Juliet.

- Também acho que é bom para o Harry ter uma amiga com a idade próxima. – acrescentou sorrindo Remus.

- Eu acompanho-te até à lareira, Gin. – disse muito rápido Harry, corando devido ao sorriso do padrinho.

Assim, Harry com cuidado, mas firmemente, agarrou o braço da Ginny levou-a para o _travelling hall_.

- Eu desejo que tu pudesses ir ao jogo, Harry. – sussurrou Ginny ao ouvido dele, enquanto o abraçava firmemente.

- Eu também, Gin. Mas irão haver mais jogos, no futuro. – murmurou Harry, tentando animá-la.

- Adeus, Harry. – ela pegou no Pó de Floo e atirou-o na lareira. – O Burrow!

* * *

**N/A: Olá! Lamento a demora.**

**Tenho um pedido a fazer. Vão ao meu perfil e vejam a votação, preciso mesmo de escolher a forma Animagus da Ginny.**

**Irei postar o próximo capítulo quando postar na versão inglesa. Está de momento a ser revisado pelas minhas betas. Com sorte será algures nesta semana.**


	9. As Sombras Atacam Novamente

_**Capítulo 9 – As Sombras Atacam Novamente**_

_22 de Agosto de 1994_

O jogo de Quidditch fora fantástico e, como a Ginny tinha previsto, Krum apanhou a snitch, mas quem ganhou foi a Irelanda. Quase todos que assistiram à 422ª Copa Mundial de Quidditch estavam a dormir numas tendas similares às dos Muggles, já que os irlandeses continuavam a celebrar a vitória.

Estava escuro, mas de repente luzes, que não pertenciam aos irlandeses, apareceram. Umas pessoas mascaradas apareceram, trazendo tochas. As luzes vinham dessas tochas e aquelas pessoas não pareciam amigáveis. Elas vestiam vestes escuras e as máscaras de crânios cobriam-lhes as caras. Aquelas pessoas não eram Muggles, eram bruxas, especificamente, bruxas das trevas, que se auto-intitulavam Death Eaters, seguidores de um lorde das trevas chamado Lord Voldemort. Como podiam estar aqui? Supostamente, todos os Death Eaters estavam em Azkaban ou mortos, exceptuando o Traidor.

Os Death Eaters pegaram fogo com as suas tochas algumas das tendas e algumas árvores e começaram a enfeitiçar as pessoas, enquanto andavam.

De repente, um grito, de seguida, mais gritos se seguiram. As pessoas saíam das tendas, vestindo nada mais do que roupas de dormir, gritando e começando a fugir. A confusão e o pânico rapidamente se instalaram.

Em diferentes zonas do acampamento, seis indivíduos apareceram parecendo estranhamente relaxados, mas cautelosos. Quem os reconheceu suspirou de alívio ou gritou com medo.

* * *

_23 de Agosto de 1994_

- Andem lá, crianças. Agarrem esta corda, ela vai-nos levar para casa. – comandou Arthur para todos os seus filhos e Hermione Granger, enquanto Neville aí para a Mansão Longbottom com os seus pais.

Nove pessoas aterraram na confortável sala de estar do Burrow, onde uma bruxa rechonchuda esperava preocupadíssima.

- Arthur… Bill… Charlie… Percy… Fred… George… Ron… Hermione… Ginevra… Estão todos bem?

- Nós estamos, querida Molly. Não precisas de te preocupar. – respondeu o marido dela, abraçando-a.

- Não preciso de me preocupar, Arthur!? O Profeta Diário disse que uns bruxos provocaram pânico na Copa Mundial, onde os meus filhos estavam e eu não preciso de me preocupar!?...

- Mas nós estamos bem. Nenhum de nós foi ferido… - Arthur continuava a tentar acalmar a esposa.

- Mas o que realmente aconteceu, Arthur? – insistiu saber a Molly.

Todos os nove Weasleys e Hermione estavam agora sentados nos sofás, esperando ansiosamente pela explicação de Arthur.

- Uns bruxos mascarados acharam que seria divertido atormentar o acampamento, especialmente com a Marca Negra no céu.

- A Marca Negra!? Não pode ser, Arthur. O Quem-Nós-Sabemos está morto. – A Molly aparentava que ia desmaiar.

- Era a Marca Negra, mãe. Nós vimo-la. – disse o Bill, que estava num sofá com a Ginny e os gémeos.

- Além disso, o Quem-Nós-Sabemos está morto, mas os seguidores dele não. E nem todos estão em Azkaban. – continuou o Arthur, ajustando os óculos. Ele parecia muito mais velho do que os seus quarentas. – Bem, voltando para ontem… Depois de uns minutos, não mais do que dois ou três, outros bruxos apareceram.

- Eu tenho a certeza absoluta de que eram As Sombras. – interrompeu o Charlie, a admiração era ouvida na sua voz. As Sombras tinham-se tornado os heróis dele e do Bill, quando ouviram sobre eles.

- As-as Sombras? Mesmo? – perguntou surpresa a Molly, ao que o esposo apenas assentiu. – Pensei que tinham-se dissolvido após o fim da guerra.

- Parece que não. – disse, numa voz brincalhona, o Arthur. Ele fora sempre um admirador da coragem d'As Sombras.

- Mas que raios são essas sombras? – perguntou o Ron, não entendendo as caras de admiração dos irmãos mais velhos e do pai.

- Linguagem, Ronald Bilius! – avisou a mãe dele e as orelhas do Ron ficaram vermelhas.

- Eu li sobre eles. – disse a Hermione e todos fitaram-na, aguardando ansiosamente para ouvir o que ela conhecia. – Se bem me lembro do que li, As Sombras eram um pequeno grupo de bruxos e bruxas, que existiu durante um pequeno período de tempo durante a guerra. Nunca foi descoberto quem os poucos membros eram na realidade, pois as roupas usadas não mostravam as caras deles e eles introduziam-se sempre como sendo As Sombras. Eles lutaram contra o Lado Negro. Após umas pequenas aparições, acredita-se que os Death Eaters começaram a temê-los. Quando havia um ataque e se As Sombras aparecessem, os Death Eaters rapidamente retiravam-se. A festa do Halloween em que o Quem-Nós-Sabemos foi derrotado pelo Neville foi a festa organizada pela Ministra da altura, Millicent Bagnold, em honra d'As Sombras. Não é sabido se eles chegaram actualmente a atender a festa, mas desde então ninguém ouviu sobre eles novamente.

Os Weasleys fitaram-na atónitos com o conhecimento dela. Isto fez a Hermione corar levemente.

- Tu estás certa, Hermione. – disse finalmente o Arthur, quebrando o silêncio. – Nesses tempos, As Sombras foram verdadeiros heróis. A presença deles trouxe esperança para todos.

- Ainda trazem, pai. – acrescentou o Charlie. – Vocês viram o mesmo que eu… Quem reconheceu As Sombras suspirou de alívio e eu ouvi-os a murmurar coisas como _nós estamos seguros agora, As Sombras estão aqui_.

O Percy era o único que não partilhava a opinião da família sobre As Sombras:

- Nunca entendi o porquê de confiarem mais nesses desconhecidos em vez do Ministério da Magia.

* * *

_Mais tarde nessa noite_

O Burrow estava em silêncio. Os únicos sons existentes eram os ressonares dos rapazes Weasley, especialmente os do Ronald.

A família Weasley e Hermione tinham continuado a falar sobre o não tão comum evento da 422ª Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Perguntas sem respostas enchiam as mentes deles. Eram aquelas pessoas usando diferentes tons de cinzento e castanho realmente As Sombras? Estavam os Death Eaters de volta? Ou eram um grupo das trevas diferente? Porquê atacar um evento internacional tão proeminente? Todas as questões deles estavam dentro destas linhas?

De momento, os Weasleys e a Hermione estavam a dormir, descansando as mentes perturbadas dos tormentos das últimas horas. Apenas um quarto daquela estranha, mas única, casa tinha uma luz acesa. Nesse quarto, uma menina de cabelo espesso dormia, totalmente inconsciente da rotina da meia-noite da sua colega de quarto, a jovem Srta. Weasley.

- Hey, ouviste sobre o que aconteceu?

- Yeah… Os Death Eaters provocaram uma onda de medo e pânico. – respondeu o rapaz devagar, mas, de seguida, perguntou rapidamente e com verdadeira preocupação. – Tu estás bem? Gin, tu não te magoaste, pois não?

- Não, não me magoei. – ela assegurou-lhe rapidamente. – Nenhum de nós ficou ferido, estamos apenas em choque, tu sabes… de ver o ataque.

- Eu percebo, Gin. Fico bastante feliz por estares bem. Estava preocupado contigo.

Eles ficaram num silêncio confortável durante um tempinho até que a Ginny o quebrou:

- Foi horrível… As pessoas gritavam e corriam… Os Death Eaters lançavam feitiços em todos e tudo o que podiam… mas As Sombras foram fantásticos, apenas brilhantes… Os Death Eaters tinham verdadeiro medo deles… Eles fugiram tal como o Ronald foge das aranhas. – ela terminou com um sorriso na face.

O Harry, durante o monólogo dela, não fez um único som, ouviu-a com toda a atenção e riu na menção da fobia do irmão dela.

- Eu desejo saber quem As Sombras são… Seria giro, não seria, Harry? – perguntou a Ginny numa voz sonhadora, mas logo viu a cara de culpa do Harry. – Tu sabes quem eles são, não sabes?

- Eu!? Nahh! Claro que não… Ninguém sabe… Porque haveria eu de saber? Partilho do teu desejo, Gin. – tentou ele sem sucesso negar a alegação dela, não olhando nos olhos dela e bagunceando ainda mais o seu cabelo.

Eles, de repente, congelaram ao ouvirem a Hermione gemer. Após ter a certeza absoluta de que a sua colega de quarto ainda dormia, a Ginny pegou no espelho e falou um pouco mais baixo, mas não menos zangado ou com menos força:

- Sim, tu sabes. Não te atrevas a mentir-me, Harry James Potter! Vá lá, desembucha. Quem são eles?

Os dois jovens encaram-se nos olhos teimosamente sem fazer barulho durante uns minutinhos, até que um deles acabou por desistir.

- Está bem. Mas tu não podes contar a ninguém, estás a ouvir-me? – resmungou com relutância o Harry, ao que a Ginny assentiu impacientemente.

- Eu juro que não conto a ninguém. Podes confiar em mim, tu sabes. Apenas os gémeos sabem sobre ti e a tua família e eu devo repetir que tu estavas lá presente quando nós contámos-lhes. Agora, desembucha, Harry! Quero saber quem são As Sombras.

- OK, OK. Não precisas de ter tanta pressa, Gin. Provavelmente não vais acreditar em mim, mas As Sombras são…

- Pára com o suspense, Harry. Sabes que odeio isso.

O Harry apenas sorriu maliciosamente, fazendo-a sorrir.

- As Sombras são compostas por Harold Potter, Juliet Potter, Remus Lupin, Nicolas Flamel, Perenelle Flamel e por mim. Às vezes, os elfos-domésticos ajudam-nos e os meus pais faziam parte. De facto, a minha mãe e o meu pai foram os fundadores d'As Sombras.

Ginny olhou pela janela do seu quarto por uns minutos com uma cara pensativa, que Harry gostou.

- Hmm… Porque é que não estou surpresa? – finalmente ela quebrou o silêncio. – Harry? Não ficaste ferido, pois não?

- Apenas uns arranhões. – ele disse, ao que Ginny deu-lhe um olhar de dúvida. – A sério, Gin. Ninguém sofreu ferimentos graves, eu juro. – o Harry sorriu-lhe, esperando tê-la feito sentir-se melhor.

* * *

_Uns dias antes_

A Mansão Potter, a mansão onde várias gerações de Potters viveram durante séculos, apresentava um ar de seriedade e gravidade, que a última vez que apresentara fora dois anos antes.

Duas mulheres, quatro homens e dois elfos-domésticos estavam sentados na confortável sala de estar. Nos sofás estavam os casados, nas poltronas estavam os solteiros e num outro sofá estavam os irmãos.

- O Pettigrew está com Voldemort. – disse firmemente o Remus.

- Na Mansão Riddle. – acrescentou a Perenelle. – E não estão sozinhos.

- Provavelmente é só mais um Death Eater. – disse o Nicolas, acariciando a sua longa barba cinzenta.

- Isso deve ser verdade. Depois da fuga do Pettigrew, eu não ficaria admirado se os Death Eaters que não em Azkabam voltassem a reunir-se. – transmitiu o Remus.

- Acham que eles vão voltar a atacar? – inquiriu a Juliet, a sua voz mostrava o seu medo e a sua apreensão.

- Sim, querida. Creio que devemos estar atentos a isso. – respondeu o Harold, abraçando a esposa, pois ela já perdera dois entes queridos e não queria perder mais ninguém.

Os adultos na sala, trocaram um olhar que podia ser traduzido, uns segundos depois, pelas palavras determinadas do Remus:

- As Sombras estão de volta ao serviço. Os Death Eaters irão se arrependerem da escolha de vida que fizeram.

* * *

_23 de Agosto de 1994_

- Pára de te mexeres, Remus! Não é culpa minha, tu teres ido contra uma árvore. – resmungou a Juliet a acrescentou. – Não percebo como tu não viste a árvore. Tu sabes que estávamos numa floresta. Pára de te mexeres! Estou a tentar curar-te.

- Pára de rir, Nicolas! – retrocou o Remus para o Nicolas. – Sim, eu fui contra uma árvore, mas pelo menos eu não queimei a minha barba e demorei um minuto para notar.

O Remus estivera tão focado a lutar contra os Death Eaters, que não vira uma grande árvore, deslocando o seu ombro esquerdo e arranhando-se no braço e ombro esquerdos e no peito, enquanto a longa barba cinzenta do Nicolas tivera um pequeno encontro com o fogo. Os restantes, além de alguns aranhões e queimaduras, não sofreram graves ferimentos.

- Remus, deixa a minha mulher cuidar de ti e, Nicolas, não gozes com ele. – avisou o Harold.

- Aliás, eu não percebo o porquê de estares a fazer a tua barba crescer, Nico. É para queimá-la novamente? – zombou o Harry com um sorriso na cara.

O Harold teve de esperar um pouco mais para que todos se sossegassem de modo a poder falar:

- Agora que estão em silêncio, contem-me, algum de vós reconheceu os Death Eaters ou quem lançou a Marca Negra.

- Tenho a certeza absoluta de que Lucius Malfoy era um deles. – disse o Harry, com uma expressão zangada, pois odiava o homem por ter dado o diário do Riddle a Ginny.

O grupo passou o resto do dia a discutir os eventos anteriores.

Depois do ataque feito pela mão dos Death Eaters à 422ª Copa Mundial de Quidditch, os residentes da Mansão Potter voltaram às suas vidas normais, mas, ao mesmo tempo, mantendo um olho aberto a estranhas actividades, sendo a maioria relacionada ou com os Death Eaters ou com a Mansão Riddle. O Remus começou a passar mais tempo a trabalhar como Inominável, que, de acordo com ele, era devido à sua nova parceira. Para a infelicidade do Harry, ele apenas podia falar com a Ginny durante a noite, pois o Burrow estava cheio e era impossível ela escapar para a casa dele.

* * *

**N/A: E aqui está mais um capítulo. Irei tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível, mas os próximos capítulos irão demorar mais, pois a escola está quase a começar.**

**Não te esqueças de ir à minha página de perfil e votar na forma Animagus da Ginny.**

**Se preferires algum dos termos em português, por favor, avisa-me e eu irei mudar.**

**Quero também agradecer a quem já está a seguir esta história, a quem a pôs como favorita e pelas reviews.**

**Por favor, escrevem uma review a dar uma opinião e/ou sugestão, a dizer se gostas ou não… Porque as reviews dão-me motivação a escrever.**

**Inês**


End file.
